Memories Are Trivial
by ThisIsHope
Summary: A girl wakes up with no memory and four strange faces surrounding her. Judging by flashes of the past that hit her out of nowhere, she knows them. Each of them have affected her, as she has affected them. With new love and old posessiveness working as her roadblocks, she has to find out what happened and who did this to her. She has to make them pay. Marko/OC Language
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A girl has lost her memory. She wakes up and four strange yet familiar faces surround her. They claim to be her family, and, as she attains a few memories here and there, they seem to be telling the truth. However, how she got into her current state is unknown to all of them but her own memory. They MUST find out what happened to her, but what if things get a little slowed when she starts getting feelings for one of "her" boys?**

**Obvious Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys, but, God, I wish I did...**

**A/N: I'm warning you now; the boys are a little bit out of character, but it's only with the main character. With everyone else they are completely and totally Lost Boy.**

**Carry on, my dearest readers.**

**Chapter 1:**

My name. My name. I have to remember my name, I mean, everyone had one, right?

Was it Mary?

No.

Was it June?

Nope.

Was it Agnus?

God, no.

Was it Lilly?

Nien.

Dammit!

Okay, so the name was a job for another time.

Now, I had to at least open my eyes.

Let's see, open.

Open saysame?

Open, dammit!

Oh, wait. I don't actually have to think 'open.' Now I feel dumb.

I'm assaulted with flickering light and four faces taking up my entire line of sight.

Frightened and surprised, I shrieked and shoved myself back against a wall. A rock wall.

Was I in a cave?

The four strangers looked at me with confused expressions on their handsome faces.

The question of my name had left my mind at the moment. I was more concerned with how I had managed to get inside of a cave with four guys that I didn't seem to know...though, they did look a little familiar. I HAD to know where I was.

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice traitorously betraying my weak state of mind.

"Well, you're in the cave of course," the guy with the long dirty blond hair answered like it was obvious, chewing madly on a piece of gum. "You're home."

Home? This was Home? My Home?

"I live here?" I breathed out the words, more to myself, while looking around as best I could.

"Are you okay?" the one with the long dark hair and no shirt asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

The truth was: no, I wasn't okay.

However, I didn't answer. The subject of my name popped up in my mind again. They seemed to know me, so maybe they knew my name. I didn't like not having a name. I needed a title.

"What's my name?" I asked the guy with the platinum blond mullet.

The one with the curly blond hair chuckled and waved his hand dismissively. "C'mon, Rose, quit playin' around. How are you feeling?"

Rose? Was that my name? It seemed to fit. It kind-of rung a teeny tiny bell somewhere in the abyss of my brain.

The platinum blond dude reached his handtoward my forehead.

I attempted to shrink away from it but the unforegiving wall wouldn't give.

Duh. Walls don't move.

When his abnormally cold handreached my head, I sucked in a sharp breath and closed my eyes.

I didn't trust this group of guys yet. I may have known them before I happened to forget everything I'd ever known, but I still had yet to find out how I had known them. Plus, they may not have realized it, but intimidation radiated off of them. I didn't know how, and I didn't think I wanted to, but I could tell that these guys were different from the average person. They might have been bad...really bad.

When the dude finally took his hand back, I let out the breath I hadbeen holding.

I now knew one more thing about myself: I could hold my breath for a very long time.

I stared wide-eyed at them as they stood still, not speaking, and just studying me.

Every now and then, one of them would look at another and, almost as if sensing the other ones stare, would instantly turn his head toward the other as if they were holding a silent conversation, all through their mind. Damn, I couldn't even hardly hold a single thought at the moment.

When the silence seemed to become even more tense, I decided to ask the question that had been nagging silently at the back of my head.

"Who are you guys?"

If they hadn't been staring at me already, their haeds all snapped in my direction.

The sad expressions on all of their faces broke even my heart. I felt guilty for the way I had been behaving. I obviously knew these guys very well.

The platinum blond guy looked straight into my eyes, capturing them and holding them prisoner with his blue ones. It was like he was looking into my mind, my soul, and I couldn't look away.

"She definitely has no memory. Not of us. Not of herself," he stated as if they had just been talking about it. "We have to bring her back. Eventually we will, but there is no telling how long it will take."

He looked at the ground like it held all the answers to the meaning of life.

I couldn't tell if I was remembering something or I was just really observant, but i could tell that the platinum blond was the leader of his group of friends. Had I been a part of that group?

I decided to be an optimist and say that I was remembering something.

Hello, progress, thy name is Rose! ...I think.

The sadness in the air was so thick that I was finding it hard to breathe. I wantedto make the guys feel better. I had to say something.

"So...um...how about we start by reintroducing ourselves. You guys seem fairly nice, and I'm sorry I can't seem to remember you," I started, giving them my best smile.

The guys seemed to appreciate my effort.

"I'm David, but you knew that...once," the platinum blond, now David, introduced without even looking at me.

"I'm Marko," the curly-headed one, now known as Marko, sounded sad, even with the small smile he gave me. At least he looked at me.

The one with the wild dirty blond hair grabbed my hand and kissed it with a smirk on his face. He was about to introduce himself, but something flew through my mind.

A vision.

A memory.

I was remembering something.

**A/N: Memories will be presented as seperate chapters but they will always start with a ****** kind of deal.**

**This is also kind of like a launch chapter. I'll probably wind up doing the story anyway, but this is just to see if people like the idea so far.**

**Please Review!**

**Thanks for reading. Tune in for the next chapter!**

**Much Love!**

**Hopeful-Lost-Boy's-Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: A girl has lost her memory. She wakes up and four strange yet familiar faces surround her. They claim to be her family, and, as she attains a few memories here and there, they seem to be telling the truth. However, how she got into her current state is unknown to all of them but her own memory. They MUST find out what happened to her, but what if things get a little slowed when she starts getting feelings for one of "her" boys?**

**Obvious Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys, but, God, I wish I did...**

**A/N: Memories tend to be short, but guess what follows them soon after...CHAPTERS!**

**Read on!**

************************Memory****************************

I stood amidst a very sweaty crowd on the Boardwalk at the stage.

I was laughing and dancing and having the time of my life watching the sweaty shirtless guy sing and play the saxophone on stage. I couldn't hardly understand the words that he sang, buthe sounded good singing them.

I felt like I was being watched. I had felt that way for a while now.

Some time, about half-way through the shirtles guy's performance, I was shoved out of the big crowd and into the open. Well, so to speak, seeing as there were still a lot of people walking around.

When I turned around to gp hunt down the dude that shoved me, I ran straight into a brick wall. I say 'brick wall' because, when I ran into the PERSON'S BACK, that person didn't move even the lightest bit.

"Oh! Sorry," I apologized.

Damn my clumsiness! I should really learn to look before I walk.

The person...guy...turned around and took in my apperance.

I decided to do the same to him. If he can be so bold, why can't I?

He was wearing all black, even a vintage-looking black trench coat. His outfit contrasted well to his platinum blond mullet. He was also undeniably hot, especially with that smirk on his face.

"I'm David," he almost purred, the smirk still present on his face.

I opened my mouth to introduce myself but a voice interrupted out of thin air.

"Hey, cutie, I'm Marko," the voice stated.

The one called Marko seemingly appeared out of no where, draping his arm over my shoulders.

I took his incredibly handsome and heart-stopping appearance. He had curly blond hair and a sexy Cheshire Cat smile. He was wearing an eccentric and colorful jacket adorned with patches and other random items. Under his jacket was a ripped up tank-top showing his tight stomach. For pants he wore blue jeans and black leather chaps to cover them.

These two had to be bikers.

"That's Dwayne," Marko stated, pointing to a dude who was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. "He doesn't talk much."

"Dwayne" was wearing black leather pants and a black leather jacket with no shirt. He had long, dark hair and seemed uncaring aside from the smirk and the wink he sent my way.

I was about to introduce myself when, in one swift move, Marko was shoved out of the way and my hand was captured by a tall guy with wild blond hair. He was wearing a vintage jacket, tight white pants, and knee-high boots. His arms had many bracelets on them.

He brought my hand to his lips and introduced, "I'm Paul."

**********End**Memory**********

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Feel free to private message me if you want.**

**I'll read your stories as well if you would like.**

**Love you guys!**

**Hopeful-Lost-Boy's-Girl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: A girl has lost her memory. She wakes up and four strange yet familiar faces surround her. They claim to be her family, and, as she attains a few memories here and there, they seem to be telling the truth. However, how she got into her current state is unknown to all of them but her own memory. They MUST find out what happened to her, but what if things get a little slowed when she starts getting feelings for one of "her" boys?**

**Obvious Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys, but, God, I wish I did...I only own what I own.**

**A/N: And you'll notice that the main character seems to be lacking in the brain department (ex: walls don't move, opening eyes, etc). Well, you gotta think about how weak her mind is at the moment. She remembers nothing and has been through a horrible accident that she isn't even aware of. There's no telling the damage done to her head, and, though I'll never mention how long, she was out for a long time. Contemplate that.**

**Read, read, read away...**

I sucked in a breath and jerked my hand away just as he was about to say the words I knew he was going to say.

In a shaky voice, I pointed at him and said, "I know you. You're Paul." I shifted to point at the next one I knew. "And you're Dwayne."

They all looked at each other.

All of a sudden, completely out of no where, I was tackled to what I now noticed was a bed in a breath-stopping hug. It happened so fast that I hadn't even seen who had done it.

"You remember me! Oh, I always knew I was your favorite!" It was Paul's voice.

I pushed him off of me and went on to explain, "I only remember your names, voices, and clothes. If I knew your likes, dislikes, personalities, and hobbies before...I don't now. I only remembered the night we first met, and its only because Paul introduced himself the same way he did then. I don't even remember passed the final introduction."

It wasn't until after I had said it that I wished I hadn't. They looked so sad. Why was I feeling so strongly for these boys?

I didn't remember or know much, but I did know that, memory or no memory, I cared for these boys. I was sure of it. If anything, I had to let them no that much...even if it was going to be hard to explain...with plenty of rambling run-ons.

"Hey," my voice was soft with care as they looked up to meet my eyes. "I don't remember much, but I do know that I care about you guys. I don't know how or why or even if you knew, but I do know that I do. Like I said, I don't know why or how, I just have this feeling."

Wow. Maybe not as hard as I thought.

If they didn't know that I had cared about them before, I felt like I was betraying a stranger's secret, even if it had once been my own. If it WAS a secret.

"We know, but its nice to hear that you're making progress and remembering some things. Even if its small, progress is progress," Dwayne assured.

"Well, I'm glad," I replied, holding my index finger in the air and feeling a little more comfortable now. "However, there is one question you have to answer for me..."

They all stared at me, urging me to go on.

"What's my name?" I asked quietly, meekly, my index finger bent in mid-air.

They chuckled, but it was obvious that it was out of pitty.

I just learned something else about myself as I openly glared at all of their sympathetic faces.

I. HATE. PITTY.

**A/N: I know it was short but that's just the way I had it written down, but, hey, it means more chapters! :)**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Feel free to private message me if you want.**

**I'll read your stories as well if you would like.**

**Love y'all!**

**Hopeful-Lost-Boy's-Girl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: A girl has lost her memory. She wakes up and four strange yet familiar faces surround her. They claim to be her family, and, as she attains a few memories here and there, they seem to be telling the truth. However, how she got into her current state is unknown to all of them but her own memory. They MUST find out what happened to her, but what if things get a little slowed when she starts getting feelings for one of "her" boys?**

**Obvious Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys, but, God, I wish I did...I only own what I own.**

**\/N: This chapter is really short because (spoiler alert) a *memory* comes soon, but I'm posting the memory as soon as I post this chapter so ITS ALL OKAY ^^.^^**

**Feel free to read...as if that weren't what you were here to do.**

"Okay, so my name is Alexandria Rose," I tested the name, "and I am...how old?"

"Seventeen," David answered

"You'll be eighteen in seven months and thirteen days," Marko added, hopping onto the bed beside me.

"Thank you," I replied, trying not to feel creeped out.

Marko patted my knee, which I am just now noticing is exposed. I subtly made sure to check and make sure I was FULLY clothed. I was.

I was wearing a pair of cut-off shorts, a worn-out white tank top, and a pair of tightly-laced, mid-calf-high, black combat boots. The boots looked almost like something out of Vietnam. How I knew that, I'll never know.

I began silently praying that my hair wasn't a rat's nest.

"Do you even remember what you look like?" Paul asked, obviously noticing me trying, and failing, to subtly observe my apperance.

I shrugged with a guilty half-chuckle and an 'oops' smile.

Paul, fast as lightening (and increasing my suspicions about their humanism), grabbed my hands and pulled me up, immediately guiding me in the direction of a broken mirror.

As soon as we passed the veil that separated the main area from the bed, I glanced around the not-so-abandoned hotel lobby. Not sure how I knew it was a hotel lobby, but I do so...yeah. It was amazing, especially the fountain and the fallen chandelier. However, it definitely wasn't supposed to be in a cave. It must've been on a fault.

Then something flashed through my mind.

Another memory.

**A/N: Well, there it was. Now here's the memory.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Feel free to private message me if you want.**

**I'll read your stories as well if you would like.**

**Sending my Love!**

**Hopeful-Lost-Boy's-Girl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: A girl has lost her memory. She wakes up and four strange yet familiar faces surround her. They claim to be her family, and, as she attains a few memories here and there, they seem to be telling the truth. However, how she got into her current state is unknown to all of them but her own memory. They MUST find out what happened to her, but what if things get a little slowed when she starts getting feelings for one of "her" boys?**

**Obvious Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys, but, God, I wish I did...I only own what I own.**

**A/N: Here's another memory, again, memories tend to be short, but there shouldn't be memories after like every chapter as often. They'll get fewer and father in between. Also, I'm not gonna spend much time describing the cave when I'm sure you already knw what it looks like.**

**You will read, my pretties.**

**************Memory***********:**

I was attempting to climb down the slope to the guy's "home."

I had only known these guys for two days and I was already going to their house with them. /not only that, but they said they lived alone. For all I knew, I was going to wind up another missing person. They might want to kill me.

Eh, who cares? It was fun.

When I started to slide, Marko reached over and stopped me. He grabbed my hand and helped me over a boulder.

Why, of all nights, had I chosen this night to wear flip-flops?

They showed me the mouth of a cave with signs about it sending warnings of danger to any passers-by.

Should we really be heading into a cave with signs clearly stating that we shouldn't?

I didn't voice my opinion. This was Life, right? and Life needs to be Lived.

As we started walking down, what looked to be, steps carved into the cave itsself, Dwayne and David in front, Paul and Marko in back, and me in the middle, I noticed too late that the steps were wet.

Paying little mind to my footing, I slipped and fell...right onto my butt. It hurt, but that didn't stop me from contradicting that fact.

I laughed, not a full-blown, tear-spilling guffaw, but a bit of a crazy giggle.

I looked up, seeing Dwayne's hand in my face. I took it and, still shaking from laughter, stood up. Paul immediately began to smack butt, but to dust me off...I think.

I'm not gonna lie and say that I was laughing at the pain. I was actually laughing at the bad-timing of my rare clumsiness. I mean, I'm not clumsy, but of course it woul be in front of these guys that Fate would have me fall.

With no words spoken, we continued down into their lair where my jaw hit the floor.

Other than the obvious fact that this place had once been a hotel lobby, there was a FOUNTAIN and a chandelier that automatically caught my attention.

Wait. I knew this place! I remembered my Nanna and Poppy telling me stories about this place and how they had met here. Before they died, they gave me the picture they had of the lobby when it was in full swing. I felt like I was standing in the Titanic.

Did the boys know the history of this place? They had to. They lived here, the lucky bastards.

I decided thatvI would educate them anyway, whether they knew or not. So what if I was showing off a little bit? I just fell on my ass for these guys, I deserved a chance to show off.

"I recognize this plae from one of my nanna's old photographs. This is that hotel that took a header into the ground when that really bigearthquake hit San Fransisco. The people who built it were dumb and decided to build it on a fault line in freaking California. In the photo, there were people everywhere having the time of their lives. This place must've been a serious hang out place in its prime. My nanna and poppy actually met here. They said this was the place to stay in Santa Carla at its time," I explained. I had my back to them. Huh, I hadn't even noticed that I had turned around.

When I turned around, Marko, Paul, and Dwayne were staring at me, shock plainly displayed on their faces. David was staring at me with a look on his face that showed he had wanted to explain it.

So I guess that they did know.

"But you probably know the history of this place better than I do," I back-tracked.

David's face changed in an instant to a smile, "You know your history very well. I'm almost happy I don't have to explain it."

I could tell he was lying. The other boys rolling their eyes helped that assumption. He wanted to tell me. He was very proud of this place. However, he seemed to be even more proud of my amazement, which I guess could be the same thing.

I turned in a circle to take in my surroundings better.

While I took in my surroundings, I noticed David produce a joint. After lighting it, he took a drag out of it.

My first turn, David was a good twenty feet away. My second turn, he was right in front of me. I had been turning to fast for him to get that close without running, and I hadn't heard him move at all.

I jumped back, startled, but recovered quickly.

He was holding the fag out to me, apparently offering it to me. I was SO tempted to take it, but I had been clean for almost a year now.

"C'mon, Rosie, let loose a little bit," he taunted in a soothing tone.

"I can't. I've been clean and sober for almost a year. I can't turn all that hard work around now," I defended.

He shrugged, taking one more drag and handing it to Paul.

After a minute, David said, "You'll give in eventually."

**A/N: IMPORTANT! My baby brother just took his first steps! And was the only one to witness it! Don't worry, mom had her fill of him walking toward her over and over and over again. It was great :).**

**Fag:** a joint; rolled, smokeable drug, likely marijuana (pot).

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Feel free to private message me if you want.**

**I'll read your stories as well if you would like.**

**Sending my Love!**

**Hopeful-Lost-Boy's-Girl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: A girl has lost her memory. She wakes up and four strange yet familiar faces surround her. They claim to be her family, and, as she attains a few memories here and there, they seem to be telling the truth. However, how she got into her current state is unknown to all of them but her own memory. They MUST find out what happened to her, but what if things get a little slowed when she starts getting feelings for one of "her" boys?**

**Obvious Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys, but, God, I wish I did...I only own what I own.**

**A/N: New chapter's here. This one's gonna be pretty long...at least it looks long on paper...its like six pages or more on paper. You get to find out what Rose looks like!**

**Read on, man.**

When I came to, I was standing in front of the mirror.

Paul was to my side, out of view from the mirror, and was about to shake his hand in front of my face before David, faster than lightening, grabbed his hand.

"What?" Paul asked quietly.

She doesn't remember what we are. Remember your reflection? We don't want to scare her, do we?" David replied just as quietly, turning his head to me with a smile. "Continue, Rose."

Making no comment on how creepy David was acting and my increasing suspicions, and being proud of myself for not doing so, I turned toward the mirror.

I was shocked by the girl's image in the mirror. She was so pretty, nothing like I would imagine myself. She had big, bright sea-blue eyes, full lips, and high cheek bones. She had rich, chocolate brown, loosely curled hair that fell just passed her not-too-big, not-too-small breasts. She had soft curves, and I could tell that whatever she wore, she wore well. She stood at about 5'6". I could see white bra straps peeking out from underneath her white tank top on her mildly pale shoulders that looked like they hadn't seen the sun in a while.

It took me reaching out to touch the image of the gorgeous girl that I envied, to realize that the girl in the image was me. That couldn't have been me. It had to be a mirage, a trick of the light, a trick of my insanity, a blessed curse, but, no, it was really me. I came to the conclusion that I was an ugly girl trapped in a pretty girl's body. I guess I had to have SOME flaws.

Thinking that they were expecting me to say something, and not wanting to sound out of place with them, I declared, "Dude, I'm hot."

Paul and Marko laughed while David and Dwayne just smiled. They motioned for me to come over to them. They really didn't want to come over to the mirror. I was getting more and more suspicious of their weird behavior. It was almost getting to be too much.

As I approached them, Paul layed a cool hand on my bare shoulder.

I've known these guys for maybe and hour now, and I've established that these guys absolutely DID NOT seem human. Maybe I had kknown something before. Maybe that's why I'm so suspicious all of a sudden. I needed to approach this issue like I daringly needed to approach them: head-on.

I stopped just in front of them. "Okay, in some ways, you guys seem perfectly okay. You seem kind-of normal. However, in MOST ways you seem totally abnormal, totally...inhuman. You have cold pale skin, really strange mannerisms, you avoid mirrors even though you guys are definitely not ugly, and you wear clothes that look like they're from the eighteenth century. I'm an amnesiac, not stupid. What's up?"

David looked from his boys to me and started, "I do believe that may be almost the fastest anyone has ever figured us out with out the person being...killed. Granted you knew before, so I guess that you must've already known it in your subconcious."

I gave him a look that clearly said I would take no bullshit.

He went on, "We're not your average teenagers. We sleep all day and go out only at night to avoid sunlight. We need no parents 'cause we take care of ourselves."

"Sleep all day, party all night," Paul stated, bumping my shoulder with his shoulder as he walked passed me.

Rolling his at the interruption, David went on, "We eat your food, but we must hunt and feed another way to survive. We avoid holy water and sharp objects near our hearts, just as you do. There's a reason people avoid us. Some think they know, and some are oblivious. Rose, we're vampires."

I stood as still as a statue, just staring blankly at him.

Did he seriously just say "vammpires?"

In all the tension, I did the last thing I felt like doing.

I laughed.

Not just a few chuckles here and there, but a full-blown, gut-busting, crazed laugh. One of those laughs that made almost no sound at the end they were so intense. One that felt like it lasted forever but only lasted like a minute or two.

I couldn't even look at the guys without laughing harder. I eventually had to turn my back to them. However, when I turned from them, I turned to face Paul with an extremely funny expression on his face. That only served to make me have to sit right on my butt in the floor to keep from falling over.

When I finally managed to catch my breath and return to mostly-normal, I decided I was better off in my spot on the floor.

"Why did you laugh?" I heard Dwayne ask from behind me.

Risking turning around in my spot to look at him, I answered, "I honestly don't know."

"It's because she doesn't believe us. Feel free to prove our case, boys," David stated, a sadistic smile on his face.

I tried to tell them that it wasn't that I didn't believe them, that they just had to imagine how that sounded, but I was stopped in my tracks.

I was terrified, though I still tried not to show it...too much.

Their faces had morphed into some animalistic perversion of human. They had been so handsome, not that I didn't still think they were totally hot in some sick and twisted way. Their eyes became something of a redish yellow. Their brows expanded and turned up in some sort of wicked expression. The teeth beside the very front two and their canine teeth extended and sharpened to unbelievable points.

I imagined them lurching for someone's neck and immediatley reached for my own.

"So now you SEE what we are," David said, his face still twisted with a half-smile on his face.

I hadn't noticed Marko kneel down beside me until he was already there. His face was normal.

Scooting away very slowly, I attempted not to look at him, but he grabbed my face so gently that I almost didn't feel afraid. Almost.

He turned my face toward him and looked deep into my eyes, silently urging me to believe what he was about to say.

"We absolutely will not hurt you. I would NEVER be this nice to ANYONE except you," he assured quitely, and, looking into his blue eyes, I believed him.

Paul caught me off guard by hugging me from behind. He buried his face in my back, and I could tell from the feel of his brow that he was still "vamped out," as I am now calling it.

"Please, Rosie, we love you! Don't hate us!" Paul pleaded like a child.

Another memory flashed through my mind. Not fast enough for me to really analyze it, but, the moment it did, I knew I was safe around these boys.

I chuckled, feeling a little more comfortable, and patted his arms in reassurance.

Composing myself fully, I pried Paul's arms from around my waist and stood up slowly, Marko mirroring my movements.

"So what now?" Marko asked no one in particular.

Disregarding his question, I asked one of my own, "Did I take it this bad before?"

"Actually, you took it well this time. Last time, you poked and prodded our faces until you were sure we weren't faking it. When you realized we weren't, you took off running and shouting something something about how we shouldn't kill you because you didn't taste good. By then, we had known you for about a month. You may not remember, but we met on your sixteenth birthday," Dwayne answered, chuckling lightly at the memory.

So that's why I was at the boardwalk when I met them.

"So how old am I?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Seventeen, remember? I thought we told you that already," Paul answered, coming silently out from behind me like the creeper I was remembering he is.

"Well, I'm sorry that I happen to have no memory whatsoever," I retaliated, pouting like a child.

"You're always so cute when you pout," Marko teased, tapping my nose with his index finger.

I snapped at his finger like I was going to bite it, successfully making him jerk his hand back and hold it to his chest.

Ignoring him, I asked, "So how long have I been here in the cave with you guys?"

"Well, about a month after you found out we were vampires you moved in here with us," David answered, dramatically sweeping his arms around the cave/vampire lair.

All of their faces were finally back to normal.

I thought about that, doing the math in my head.

"That means I've been here in this cave fore over a year."

"Wow, Rose, you always were such a math wiz," Paul teased sarcastically.

I glared at him, but I knew it was true. I remember that I dropped out of school to pursue my music career.

Something crossed my mind.

What happened to my parents?

**A/N: I had to make Rose as awesomely pretty as she is because, well, why else would the boys approach her other than for a quick snack?**

**FOR CHLOEVAMP: And to my avid reviewer and reader, Chloevamp: would you like me to write you in here somewhere as a character? I'd like you to have the honor of Rose's best female friend since you have been my main, and so far only, reviewer.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Feel free to private message me if you want.**

**I'll read your stories as well if you would like.**

**Thanks, Chloevamp!**

**Hopeful-Lost-Boy's-Girl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: A girl has lost her memory. She wakes up and four strange yet familiar faces surround her. They claim to be her family, and, as she attains a few memories here and there, they seem to be telling the truth. However, how she got into her current state is unknown to all of them but her own memory. They MUST find out what happened to her, but what if things get a little slowed when she starts getting feelings for one of "her" boys?**

**Obvious Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys, but, God, I wish I did...I only own what I own.**

**RATING MAY CHANGE LATER!**

**A/N: I'm a dirty liar. That last chapter wasn't six pages long on paper like I was expecting it to be. I cut it down shorter so I could make more chapters. Sorry guys.**

**Just read iiiiit! Read iiiiiiiit! Everyone just wants to read it! (play off Michael Jackson's 'Beat It')**

I remember that the person who had signed for me to drop out, my legal guardian, was my uncle. I remember that he was my ONLY guardian, but his name was completely gone from my mind. All I can remember is that he was really creepy and that he didn't care; had wanted me gone. My parents were dead, I knew, and he had been stuck with me.

I couldn't even remember my parents names. But did i want to?

I was brought from my rambling thoughts by Marko grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the mouth of the cave.

"Where are we going?" I questioned, giggling at Marko's childish behavior.

"Well, Gorgeous, we still have about six hours of night left, so we're gonna go get you reintroduced to the boardwalk while the guys go eat," he answered as we got outside and reached the part where you basically had to climb up the "steps."

I assumed he meant that the boys needed...blood.

"You aren't going with them?" I asked as he turned toward me.

He smiled, "I figured you'd want company to help you get re-acquainted to Santa Carla. Plus, I ate earlier."

I didn't think about the "ate" part. I thought about the sweet gesture and how un-vampire it was. Maybe it was just a stereotype.

I watched as he turned his back to me and kind of hunched over. He just kind of stood there like that. It confused me.

"Well, are you getting on or not? This used to be the only way you'd get up the rock," he stated.

I just kind of stood there like an idiot. Was he asking me to get on his back? I was suddenly very self-concious. How much did I weigh? I didn't look like I weighed much in the mirror, but looks can be deceiving. I mean, Marko was bigger than me, but he was the smallest of the guys. I wondered if vampires really did have super strength or if that was just another stereotype.

He turned around and gave me a look of impatience.

Looking at him, partially through my lashes, I ordered, "Turn around, but don't hunch over."

He gave me a questioning look but turned around anyway.

I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, my torso pressed tightly to his back. I was being careful not to choke him when I felt his cold hands grab the backs of my thighs, and, as if I were lighter than air, he lifted me onto his back, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist myself. Somehow, this exchange seemed very intimate, especially with his hands on my thighs.

"David's gonna kill me," I heard Marko whisper, to himself it seemed.

Without giving me time to process what was happening, Marko flew up the bluff and stopped at the top. He LITERALLY flew. Holy. Shit.

"Woah," was all I could say. I was a bit out of breath.

Marko chuckled but didn't put me down. Instead, he walked over to where four nice motorcycles were parked, stopping by the one I assumed was is. I thought that was when he was gonna out me down, but he threw his leg over the bike and sat down, automatically making me sit down too. When he let go of my legs, I dropped them over the sides of the bike. I didn't move my hands to his waist until he started the bike.

I decided not to mention that I barely remembered ever riding a bike.

When I saw Paul's lion mane of hair peak over the side of the cliff, Marko took off, causing me to tighten my grip on his waist. I had to hold back a little squeal.

He was moving so fast! However, I wasn't scared, as I probably should have been. The speed added to the sense of freedom, my hair whipping about behind me, Marko's hair occasionally caressing my cheeks; all of it. Was this why I had joined these guys? If it wasn't, it was enough to make me want to.

I couldn't hold back the euphoria-filled laugh that escaped my lips.

The laugh did not go unnoticed by Marko, but he didn't mock me like I thought he would. He laughed, but, then, he started wooping and shouting.

I joined in, unable to stop myself.

I screamed, shouted, and laughed along with him. It was at that moment that I realized that I could live on the back of a bike; arms spread wide open and wind wipping my hair and taking my breath away.

High was high on the euphoria of it all.

My moment of euphoria was slightly interrupted when Marko shouted, "Hold on!" The tone in his voice made it obvious that he was about to show off.

I'm glad I didn't take the tim to ask 'why' and just wrapped my arms around him, because, at that same moment, we were airborne.

We weren't in the air for very long, but the adrenaline hit me as if we had been in the air for minutes.

I tensed, preparing myself for a jarring landing that never came. It took me a moment to realize we had even landed. We had hit the ground so smoothly. Marko was truly an amazing driver.

Too quickly, /marko had parked the bike and the lights of the Boardwalk were in front of us.

Marko jumped off the bike as graceful as a tough-guy/vampire could, whipping around and smiling proudly.

I turned to him, slowly getting off of the bike.

Mouth agape, I said, "Again."

He chuckled. "Maybe later, but, right now, we need to reintroduce you to the Boardwalk."

He grabbed my hand and began pulling in the direction of the life of the Boardwalk.

Regaining myself, I pulled my hand from Marko's grip and, before he could turn around to face me, pounced on his back. I felt incredibly and shockingly comfortable around him since he had shown me the joys of riding a motorcycle.

Laughing, he secured my legs around his waist and said, "Rose, I swear you're as unpredictable as you are predictable."

"That didn't make any sense," I replied, mock serious, though I couldn't keep the giggles from emerging. I suppose I was still a tad bit "high."

With me secured on his back, he set himself at a "human" jog and made his way over tothe rides.

I looked on in awe at everything: the lights, the rides, the shops, the sounds, the sights, the STAGE! How could I forget all of this? I didn't know, but, eventually, I'd have to find out.

"What do you want to go on first?" Marko asked as if he already knew the answer.

"Roller coaster!" I shouted like a child, with absolutely NO hesitation.

He sighed, and I could feel him quake with silent chuckles.

I kicked him lightly, as best as I could in my position, like someone would kick a horse and ordered, "Giddy up! Onward, steed!" I pointed my hand out straight, pretending to hold a sword.

He attempted to neigh and snort like a horse, unsuccessfully might I add, and galloped to the coaster line.

When we got to the line, it was long. As people turned to look at us, their gazes lingering on Marko and, occasionally, at me on his back, they would leave the line. They were very obviously warry of Marko. Even the guys that were like a foot taller than him would rush off somewhere else. Well, all of them except the ones that looked like or were Surf Nazis. Some of the naive women would send me death glares of envy. Hey, its not my fault that they chose me over them. However, I did hear some of the women mumbling about us needing to tone down our affections and save this part for when we were at home.

Marko would chuckle darkly, the smirk evident in his tone.

I got a little more, um, "comfortable" Marko's back just to spite them.

I heard no argument from him.

We had been in line for maybe a minute, and, now, we were only the fourth place in line. That's not cool. I wanted more people to ride. I didn't want to look like an idiot if I screamed and was the only one screaming.

As our turn on the ride came, I wriggled around on Marko's back. I wanted down.

"If you keep doing that, you're gonna find yourself having to sit on my lap," he warned.

I had no idea what he meant by that. Sit on his lap? What?

Then, it came to me.

"Ugh! Pervert!" I exclaimed, popping him on the top of the head.

He chuckled, "Well, its your fault."

"Just put me down so I can get on the ride," I ordered, blowing bangs up in exasperation.

"Nah. I don't think I will," he declared, the smirk evident in his voice.

Seeing as he was just gonna stand there and not get on the ride if I didn't do something, I decided to try another approach. Something that tickled my tummy to think about but had my cheeks turning red at how embarassing it might be. I really wanted on that ride...

I lifted myself up a bit, putting my lips right next to his ear. I wrapped one of his curls around my finger, playing with it.

In a whisper, I said, "Marko, please put me down."

I could feel his ear on my lips. I also felt him shudder when my breath blew by his ear.

I knew I was being cruel, but I really wanted down so I could ride that roller coaster.

He was so close to breaking. I could tell; his grip was loosening.

I ran my fingers through his hair and, not a second later, almost landed amck on my ass. I would have if I weren't such a ninja and hadn't caught myself.

I suppose I rendered Marko's vampire speed useless.

Damn vampires and their sexual weaknesses.

Straightening up, I unneccesarily dusted myself off and strutted passed Marko and the oblivious ride operator onto the roller coaster. I sat down in the fourth car and strapped myself in, turning to Marko and giving him an expectant look.

"Well? Are you getting in or not?" I asked impatiently.

He composed himself and, to recover some of his pride, marched over; shoulders back and head held high. He sat down next to me.

"Smartass," he mumbled.

"At least I'm not a dumbass," I mumbled back.

Ignoring my last statement, pulled the bar that held us in and pulled it down, asking me, "You buckled in?"

I nodded, "How about you?"

I couldn't help but be a little be a little worried about him.

"I'm a vampire, remember? What's it gonna do to me?" he replied with a smirk. "Why? Are you worried about lil' ol' me?"

His and the other boys' arrogance were something I was beginning to remember very well.

I was saved from answering by the, apparently observant, ride operator.

"Sir, you need to buckle in...and I don't believe I got a ticket from either of you," the acne-infested ride operator interjected.

I suddenly felt very sorry for the poor ride operator.

"I think we'll be fine. Go. NOW," Marko ordered, voice laced with malice and venom.

The poor operator guy backed toward the operating booth quickly.

"E-enjoy your r-r-ride," he mumbled quickly, obviously frightened.

I could only imagine the look that Marko gave the scrawny, little man.

I gulped down his vampire face and turned around to face the front.

Note to self: Do NOT piss Marko off.

**A/N: One of the songs that i love listening to while writing this story (other than **_Cry Little Sister _**of course) is **_If I was Your Vampire _**by**___Marilynn Manson_**. I'm not a huge fan of his music (that doesn't mean that I don't like some of his songs), but I LOVE that song. It was actually what I listened to while writing out the "scene" where Rose is trying to get Marko to put her down. Very intimate song. I first heard it as the ending credit song for the movie ****Vampires Suck****. If you would, listen to it. I think you guys would like it, depending on what you're into.**

**IMPORTANT: If you have any songs that you think might inspire me with ideas on future chapters, feel free to acquaint me with them so I can listen while I write. Please don't be offended if I don't use your song though.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Feel free to private message me if you want.**

**I'll read your stories as well if you would like.**

**Here's Hoping!**

**Hopeful-Lost-Boy's-Girl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: A girl has lost her memory. She wakes up and four strange yet familiar faces surround her. They claim to be her family, and, as she attains a few memories here and there, they seem to be telling the truth. However, how she got into her current state is unknown to all of them but her own memory. They MUST find out what happened to her, but what if things get a little slowed when she starts getting feelings for one of "her" boys?**

**Obvious Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys, but, God, I wish I did...I only own what I own.**

**RATING MAY CHANGE LATER!**

**A/N: This will be the last chapter for like a week because I'm going to my Poppy's (grandfather) house. He's all by himself and I don't want him being all lonely while I'm on Break. However, don't worry because I'm gonna write while I'm there.**

**Enjoy**

After the ride, Marko had decided to go...have a talk with the ride operator.

"Please don't, Marko. I don't you getting caught and sent away," I pleaded with him, handfuls of his jacket in each of my fists.

He was biting his fingernails. Looking straight into my eyes, he assured, "Everything will be fine. If anything happens he'll just wind up as another face on the missing persons list." He was pointing behind me somewhere.

I turned around to follow his finger. I had to squint to see it, but I could just barely make out a bunch of paper blowing in the man-made breeze.

Turning back to him, I gave him a stern look. "Just don't get caught. Please."

He smirked, "Hey, its me we're talkin' about here. I'm smooth, remember?"

I rolled my eyes, smiling at his arrogance. Though, I was beginning to remember that he was pretty smooth, if a bit cynical and messy.

I made a side note to check that spot for the ride operator's picture in a few days.

"While I'm...taking care of business, go ahead and walk around. Take in the sights. Have fun. I'll find you later," he suggested, moving by me.

With that, Marko walked back toward the roller coaster and left me standing there.

I honestly didn't know what to do or where to go.

I could follow the music to the stage, but should I really be in a crowd that big right now? I could stand here and just wait for Marko to get back but that would look a little strange, I'm sure. I think I'll just check out the shops and vendors.

Looking back in the direction Marko had walked, and disappeared, I started toward the shops, starting with the ones right in front of me.

The first shop was a tatoo parlour. Big surprise there. It made me wonder if I had or wanted any tattoos. I decided to by-pass the shop anyway.

The second shop was a souvenir shop...right next to the tattoo parlour. Nice. I decided that that store wasn't worth my time, so I by-passed it.

The next shop was a clothing store that looked like it offered some clothes that seemed to fit my style: rock n' roll. Since I was a girl, and they had girl clothes, I decided NOT to by-pass that shop.

I walked in, looking for the best place to start my search. Hmmm...pants, jackets, shoes, hats, sunglasses, or shirts? So many choices.

Maybe I should ask the cashier for some suggestions.

Keeping my eyes on my booted feet, I shuffled over to the ocunter and waited for the cashier to finish with her customer.

She pointed them in the direction of the sunglasses and they marched to them without so much as a "thank you."

"Douche bag," I mumbled under my breath.

"How can I help you today?" the cashier asked with a British accent, not looking up from the book she was reading.

"What would you suggest I look at first? Something for someone with not a lot of money?" I asked quietly, biting my fingernails like Marko had done.

"Rose? My God, Rose! Where have you been? I have been worried sick about you! You've been missing for like, I don't even know how long! I was one day from putting your picture up on the missing persons board! You don't just disappear without a word to your best friend in the Murder Capitol of the World!" She scolded frantically, her accent getting thicker and heavier.

I attempted to keep my mind off the popularity of the missing persons list and Murder Capitol of the World.

So I had known her?

I read her name tag.

It read, 'Chloe.'

The name definitely rang a bell and I could see her face in many of my memories. I could see her long brown hair, green eyes, and big smile. I could see her standing at the same height as me, being the same age, and wearing her favorite blue jeans and Union Jack sneakers. However, she still felt like a stranger to me. I REALLY hated this amnesia thing.

Something told me it would be best if I just pretended to know her and saved the explanation for why she was completely erased from my memory for a better time.

"I'm sorry. I got sick and stayed bed-ridden for a while," I answered meekly. At least it wasn't a lie.

"I suppose that's a good enough excuse. I mean, you do seem a little weak right now, especially considering how you normally are," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest and giving me a stern look.

I tried to put on a knowing, yet innocent expression. I needed to be more like my old self. I guess I'm a little more outgoing and hyper than I thought. And here I was thinking that I was shy and insecure. I needed to shape-up, and fast.

"Bloody Hell. Do you realize how worried I was?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. Really I am. I should've come and let you know that I was okay."

She couldn't hold her angry look. "Okay. Just...don't scare me like that again, alright? Next time you disappear I'd better be with you."

We both laughed.

Chloe was very cool. She seemed like a great friend. I'm happy I was on her side.

I couldn't help thinking of Dwayne at that moment. It felt like I did that all the time in her presence. Should I introduce them? Had they already met? Should I wait 'til I'm sure Dwayne won't kill her before I introduce them?

The answer the last question was obviously a "yes" if they hadn't already met. It frightened me to think of Dwayne loosing himself in her blood.

I couldn't think about it any longer. I'd wait.

"So what have you been up to while I was gone?" I asked in an attempt at rekindling any vivid memories I had of her.

"Well, last week, I went out with that Surf Nazi guy, Kyle, you remember him? Yeah, well, I didn't enjoy myself, to put it in simple terms. I don't think I'll be meeting up with him any time soon. And, this week, I'll be going school clothes shopping at a REAL clothing store, not that this place isn't fine, but I'm gonna get the good, name-brand stuff. I can't believe I'm starting my Senior year in one month. You would be going, too, if you hadn't dropped out on me," she scorned playfully.

I knew she wasn't insulting me, but it did make me think about the things I was gonna miss.

As I thought about it, I thought about my boys, and I instantly didn't care what I was missing.

Did I just refer to the guys as "my boys?" Wow.

"Chloe! Quit sociallizing with your hethen friend! Tell them to leave, and you get to work!" a man, who I assumed was her boss, ordered.

"Ugh. Sorry, Alex Rose, gotta work. Oh, hey! That reminds me, here's that Guns N' Roses/Axl Rose poster I told you I'd get you," she declared, pulling a poster out from underneathe the counter and handing it to me.

"Thanks. See you later," I thanked, heading for the door.

"Love ya, Rosie-Posie!" she shouted after me, gaining a growl from her boss.

In assumed Alex Rose was a play off of Axl Rose and that both it and Rosi-Posie were nicknames she had given me. I decided I liked her.

I walked out of the shop.

I was thinking about my next destination when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye.

When I turned to it, I saw two boys that looked like they jumped straight out of a bad action movie in front of a comic book store staring at me. There was a spilled box of comic books on the ground in front of them. Their mouths were agape and their bodies frozen like snapshots of what they had previously been doing. Then, as if I had just pulled a gun on them, they darted back into their shop, turning the lights off and closing it up.

The box of comics were still on the ground.

I walked over, wondering why the wanna-be camandos had acted so strangely. i looked down at the spilled comics, trying to find one worth picking up.

I spotted one and lifted it out of the pile. The title was '_Vampires Everywhere!_'

I chuckled at the irony.

"What's so funny?"

I turned around to see Marko, a questioning look on his face.

I turned the comic around to show him.

He took it and flipped through the pages, brows scrunching together as he read some of the lines.

I couldn't ignore the blood at the corner of his mouth. I suppose he forgot to clean it off.

"This things actually accurate," he stated, holding it up for me to see the page he was on.

He didn't hold it up long enough for me to read anything other than "_Holy Water..._"

"Umm...ya got a little..." I motioned to the corner of his mouth.

He wiped it off and looked at his hand.

"Oh, thanks," he wiped his hand on his chaps and thre the comic down. "So what cha got there?"

He was pointing at my poster.

"A poster," i answered, handing it over to him.

He didn't look at it, just held it for me as we started walking.

"Where'd ya get it?" he asked curiously.

I didn't know how to answer that without ratting Chloe out.

So I just replied, "A friend."

He gave me a questioning look but decided to let it be.

I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. These guys trusted me so much.

"So where to now?" he asked, offering the choice to me.

I smiled.

I knew exactly where I wanted to go.

"The stage."

**A/N: I introduced Chloe, Rose's best friend. She will play multiple parts in the story, though, unfortunately, she won't be a very main character. She is very important and vital to the story, however.**

**I promise I'll be back soon. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I hope you like it, chloevamp. Let me know about your clothing and personality style so I don't screw up and write you in to where you aren't what you want to be, please and thank you.**

**IMPORTANT: If you have any songs that you think might inspire me with ideas on future chapters, feel free to acquaint me with them so I can listen while I write. Please don't be offended if I don't use your song though.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Feel free to private message me if you want.**

**I'll read your stories as well if you would like.**

**I'll post more soon!**

**Hopeful-Lost-Boy's-Girl**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: A girl has lost her memory. She wakes up and four strange yet familiar faces surround her. They claim to be her family, and, as she attains a few memories here and there, they seem to be telling the truth. However, how she got into her current state is unknown to all of them but her own memory. They MUST find out what happened to her, but what if things get a little slowed when she starts getting feelings for one of "her" boys?**

**Obvious Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys, but, God, I wish I did...I only own what I own.**

**RATING MAY CHANGE LATER!**

**A/N: I'm telling you now, from this chapter on, events will just be coming in left and right. It'll be like BAM! and things will start happening. I have a surprise for you in the author's note at the end ;D**

**And sorry for the multitude of typos and forgotten words...I'm kind of...dislexic...sorry :(**

**I'm baaaaaack.**

On the stage was a man, shirtless and sweaty, play ing the saxophone and singing words I couldn't understand. H was oiled up and covered in muscles, with brown hair long enough to reach the middle of his back.

However, I didn't let the strangeness of the man bother me. I was too busy dancing with Marko.

At first I was just kind of moving provocatively, my hands in the air and swaying my hips. Marko was dancing beside me. We weren't exactly dancing together, just dancing like friends do.

We were keeping to ourselves.

Then, some idiot decided to try and get down and dirty with me.

Something I learned at that moment: never mess with someone that Marko is emotionally close to.

The guy had tried to grab at my ass and my hips and force me to grind into him.

Marko was having NONE of that.

Marko grabbed the guy's right hand, and I swear I heard the bones crack, even over the music.

The guy cried out, falling to his knees.

"Touch her again and it'll be your face I crush," Marko threatened, not sounding mad at all. I suppose, from the way his tone was making me feel, it made him more threatening.

Blubbering like a baby, the guy ran off in another direction.

Marko changed after that, and so did the music. It became heavier, darker, and more intimate.

I had been facing Marko, watching the exchange between him and the douche bag.

Marko turned me around. He got right up against my back and layed his hands on my hips.

With no hesitation, I reached back and hooked my fingers on the back of his neck and in his curls.

We swayed back and forth, our bodies in perfect sync with the beat of the music and with eachother.

Every now and then, I would find myself lightly grinding against him. I would stop everytime.

My hair was draped over my left shoulder and I was sweaty.

Marko leaned down and nuzzeled right where my neck reached my shoulders...and I let him.

I wasn't concerned with him biting me. At that moment, I don't think I would've cared if he had. I was feeling something with Marko. Something strong, and it had been there long before my accident.

The music started reaching its peak, and Marko slid his hand up my torso to rest just below my right breast, accidentally making my shirt rise a bit to stick above the curve of my hip. After a second, he brought his hand back down to my, now naked, hip.

I could feel his teeth grazing the skin of my neck and was suddenly awakened with the fact that he was really about to vamp out and bite me.

I felt like I was betraying someone. I felt like heaven with Marko, but I also felt dirty doing this with him.

Just as the song ended, I pulled away from his grip and turned to him, readjusting my top.

He had a sinister look on his face, though it may have been just a deeply sensual expression.

I remembered, suddenly, that he had fed earlier.

It may have been my own subconcious fear that led me to believe that he was about to bite and drink from me. He had probably just been getting a bit turned on and into the music...and I ruined it.

His sensual expression changed to one of confusion, and I felt bad for rejecting him like I had.

I heard him mumble something along the lines of, "David's gonna absolutely slaughter me."

I ignored the phrase and let out a shaky breath, clearing my throat.

I was so confused with everything that was flying around inside of me that I could pull my hair out.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off, "Can we go home now?"

I made sure to sound more like I was simply done for the night and less like I was conflicted and wanted to be alone.

There was something that I wanted and had to do. I wasn't sure what it was, and I wouldn't be sure until I got a clue, but I knew I needed to do it.

He smiled, despite me thinking he was gonna be hurt by me, and said, "Yeah, this place is gettin' a little crowded."

I smiled, despite myself, and allowed him to drape his arm over my shoulders.

We didn't have to push through the crowd. They just seemed to part for us...for Marko.

Reaching the bike with ease, we got on and rode to the cave. Though I felt the need to laugh and shout again as we rode, I fought it back, attempting to maitain the emotion I had felt after stopping the dance with Marko.

After Marko had stopped the bike and helped me down to the mouth of the cave, I rushed in and over to my "room". It was closed off with a thick, sheer veil.

I kicked my boots off and jumped on the bed, burrying my face in the pillows. I almost cried. Everything just overwhelmed me.

I was happy Marko didn't come into my room.

Rising up on my elbows, I looked to the nightstand by the bed for something that might tkae my mind off of my troubles. On the nightstand was a box full of charcoal sticks used for drawing for art.

It immediately dawned on me.

That was what I wanted -had- to do: draw!

I frantically began scoping the room for paper fit for drawing.

I spotted an easel that would be perfect to draw on sitting in the corner. Now, for the paper.

I jumped up and looked on the left side of the bed, finally spotting paper. It was hanging half-way out from under the bed. The paper was around like three feet long and two feet wide, AND there were four sheets. Perfect.

I found some matches on the nightstand and lit all of the candles in my room. I positioned the easel just right and put the paper on it.

Unfortunatel, I had no idea what I wanted to draw.

As if he had called my name, I looked over at Marko through the sheer veil.

He was sitting on the couch, staring off into space with his knuckles on his chin. He was leaned back and comfortable with one knee propped up. His elbow rested on the elevated knee. I swear, he had never looked as gorgeous as he did right there; his guard down and him just being...himself.

I knew, then, what I was going to draw.

I started out with slow, easy strokes, but, as the image of Marko seared itsself into my brain, my movements became more intense and fast, more passionate. I poured myself and my emotions into the charcoal drawing, being sure to make every line as perfect as I possibly could. I erased and shaded and drew like my life depended on it.

I wasn't sure how long I had been drawing as I added the finishing details to Paper Marko's eyes and hair.

No doubt, I had smudges of charcoal on my face, shirt, and arms.

I stepped back to examine my masterpiece.

It looked exactly like the image I would hold in my mind forever.

I wasn't done yet.

Another image flashed through my mind. It was Paul, his head turned at an angle and a mischievous smile on his face.

Was it a memory or had i seen him like that?

I didn't bother to process that question. I just set up another piece of paper and started drawing. Seeing as that one was just a portrait and didn't require as much detail, I finished it in no time at all.

David's tranquil profile came into my mind and made my heart stop. That was definitely a memory. His guard was down completely , and he had a serene smile on his face. Something in the memory told me that I caused him to look like that.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

Something had gone on between us. I couldn't deny feeling a forgotten connection to David, but I also couldn't deny what I knew I felt for Marko.

Wasting no time, I got started on David's potrait.

I had to make sure every line was at the peak of its perfection, just as I had done Paul's and Marko's.

Every now and then, a tear would streak down my face. The tears weren't for just for whatever history I had with David, but for my feelings for Marko, my lost memories of mischief with Paul, the memories of Dwayne always taking up for me and being my big brother, the laughs and stories I couldn't remember sharing with Chloe, the fact that I had no idea how I lost my memory, and everything else. I was so acutely aware of my own lost memories and childish ignorance that it hurt.

By the time I was done with my tear-spilling, broken-sobbed reverie, I had finished David's portrait anda portrait of Dwayne.

The portrait of Dwayne, I knew, was taken from a memory that I couldn't completely grasp. I could only remember that I said something sarcastic. His back had been to me, so he turned to look at me over his shoulder, a smirk on his face.

Still sniffling and shedding a few tears, I layed all of the masterpieces out on my bed, side-by-side, in the order: Dwayne, Marko, David, and then Paul.

I turned around, wipig away a few stray tears and about to walk out of my room, when I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I hadn't noticed the audience of four that I had accumulated. I suppose i had been more consumed in my thoughts than I had figured.

"Oh, I didn't see you guys there," I stated, my voice quivering.

I wiped my hands across my eyes quickly, trying to wipe away all signs of a breakdown.

When they didn't say anything I asked, "How long have you guys been standing there?"

"I heard you scratching on the paper and came in to see what you were doing when you were almost done drawing me," Marko, an expression that I couldn't place shooting across his face.

"Yeah, and he told us to come over as soon as we got here. You were about half-way done with Paul's face," Dwayne replied, a proud yet sympathetic smile on his face.

"You're so talented, babe, you don't even know," Paul complimented, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

I looked to David, seeing as he was being vey quiet. I wasn't sure what to think of that.

He was staring blankly at his portrait.

I opened my mouth to say something to him. I wasn't sure what I was going to say to him, but it didn't matter anyway, because he walked off, climbing up some rubble and junk and going deeper into the cave where, I assumed, he slept.

I tried not to feel hurt, but I still said, "Well, he's a bit touchy, isn't he?"

Paul was the one to answer, "Why wouldn't he be? I mean, he's been pretty bad and he's mad 'cause you lost your memory due to a head injury and he doesn't know hy. What he's done and the fact that he doesn't know what happened to you bothers him. After all, before your accident, you WERE his girlfriend."

**A/N: Oh my gosh! She was dating David!**

**ImPoRtAnT: I am happy to announce that I have decided to make a sequel! Don't worry, this story is gonna have, maybe, a little over 20 chapters.**

**THANKS SOOOO MUCH TO:**

**Chloevamp**

**SailinSandy**

**HobbitIAm**

**Emzy2k11**

**MarieFrost**

**Triquetra-Effect**

**FrogGirl Lost Boys**

**Intimate Dancing Scene between Marko and Rose inspired by My Darkest Days's **_Porn Star Dancing_**.**

**IMPORTANT: If you have any songs that you think might inspire me with ideas on future chapters, feel free to acquaint me with them so I can listen while I write. Please don't be offended if I don't use your song though.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Feel free to private message me if you want.**

**I'll read your stories as well if you would like.**

**Later!**

**Hopeful-Lost-Boy's-Girl**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: A girl has lost her memory. She wakes up and four strange yet familiar faces surround her. They claim to be her family, and, as she attains a few memories here and there, they seem to be telling the truth. However, how she got into her current state is unknown to all of them but her own memory. They MUST find out what happened to her, but what if things get a little slowed when she starts getting feelings for one of "her" boys?**

**Obvious Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys, but, God, I wish I did...I only own what I own.**

**RATING MAY CHANGE LATER!**

**A/N: I try not to get too deep with my descriptions of everything that you would know from watching the movie. When I get too in depth with things like that, its more along the lines of pointless drabble. You can see most all of the descriptions in the movie, so, if you have the movie and need a better idea of what I'm talking about, you can watch the movie. **

**And sorry for the multitude of typos and forgotten words...I'm kind of...dislexic...sorry :(**

**Love it? Then read it.**

I was sitting on the side of my bed, hunched over with my elbows on my knees. My hair was falling around my face like a curtain. It was the only position I felt comfortable in at that moment.

Paul and Dwayne were standing in front of me. Marko was sitting beside me rubbing soothing circles in my back.

I didn't know what to do. I was shocked that my mind hadn't exploded yet. Yet.

What had made me be with David? I felt such a stronger connection with Marko. Perhaps my connection to Marko was stronger because he was the one that I spent time with after first waking up.

I was fooling myself if I believed that. I could feel that this connection went farther back than just this evening.

I couldn't stand to think of what else I didn't remember.

I stood up, instantly feeling the loss of Marko's comfort...and missing it, but there was something I needed to do and that was talk to David.

I put a hand on Marko's shoulder and squeezed, but I spoke to all three of them when I said, "I'm gonna go talk to David."

Not waiting for them to reply, I climbed the path that David had taken up to the tunnel. I crawled through it and out into an entirely different area.

There were no beds, as I had expected. Actually, there wasn't anything but more junk, however, as I looked around a bit more, I saw bars, rafters, on the ceiling.

I immediately imagined bats hanging from the limbs of a tree.

Before I could think any deeper into it, I spotted David sitting on a perch area, big enough to fit two or three people, above.

Seeing a metal grate or something along those lines, I climbed up to him. I was thankful I managed to make it up without incident. That is, until I tripped over a rock, stubbed my bare toe, and landed right in David's ready arms.

Still in his arms, I was about to thank him when he just sat me down beside him.

Was he seriously mad at me for something I couldn't help?

I opened my mouth to inquire as to what his problem was when he cut me off by saying, ""Why can't you remember me? What we had?"

It didn't feel like a question that I was supposed to answer.

Unsure of what else I was supposed to do, I rose up on my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his head to my chest. I was just trying to comfort him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it. I'm trying hard, really I am. I just don't know what happened," I apologized.

He sighed, seeming very unlike the vampire I believed him to be.

"I know, but that's not why I'm pissed off. I'm not pissed off at you, not in the least, but at myself," he explained.

There was more he wanted to tell me. Something I needed to know.

I urged him to go on.

"When we were out feeding tonight, I was so pissed that you didn't remember me. I thought I was angry at you, and, me being the asshole I am, wanted to hurt you like you had hurt me. I was so stubborn that I wouldn't admit that you couldn't help the position you were in. After I fed, I went to the Boardwalk, not trying to find you but someone else. Her name is Star. Its not the first time I saw her...its not the first time I cheated on you with her, and that makes me hate myself. I hate myself more for wanting her to join us, but I'm bound and determined to do it. I'm sorry, Rose, but I can't help it," he finished, only occasionally looking up at me.

My first instinct was to feel enraged. How could he cheat on me? I wanted to push him away and run out of the, doing every possible thing I could to make him feel how I felt. However, as I remembered how I had been with Marko and the guilt I still felt about it. That made the anger and heartbreak dissipate. I don't think I knew exactly what he was talking about, but I suppose I could relate a little.

I ran my fingers through his hair in an attempt to comfort him, "I understand."

He breathed a sigh of relief, not questioning me.

"I just hope you're making the right decision. Are you sure she'll accept you guys like I did?" I asked, unsure of his judgement of this girl I had never met before.

"I believe she'll accept it. I think you might like her, especially since you won't be the only girl anymore," he tried so hard to convince.

I took his words with a forced smile.

"I can't wait to meet her," I lied.

"Well, the sun's about to come up. Better get the boys in here before all we left of them is ash," he said it jokingly, but it worried me nonetheless.

"I'll go let them know they can come to...bed," I started.

"Too late, we're already in here," Paul stated, narrowly avoiding bumping his head on the rock ceiling of the tunnel as he came out, followed by Dwayne and then Marko.

"Alright. Good morning, you guys. Sleep well," I said, climbing down the grate.

Paul saluted me, kicking off his boots as the rest had already done.

Not waiting for me to leave the room, he flew up to the bar and hooked his frighteningly disfigured toes onto it much like a bat would.

I had to hold back a gasp.

I knew I had been used to it before, and that's the only thing that kept me from freaking out.

I left before my view of Marko could be totally perverted by his feet.

Climbing back throught the tunnel was more difficult than coming in, for some reason. My bare feet were sore, and I was distracted by the multitude of spider webs. That made me stub my toes, a lot. About half-way through the tunnel, I ran into a spider web, that I couldn't remember being there before, with a spider on it...a really big spider.

I screamed and jumped back a bit, hitting my head on the top of the tunnel. Ignoring the pain, I backed up on my butt and straight into someone.

I turned around, half-expecting a giantic spider, and saw Marko. Paul and Dwayne visible behind him. I couldn't see him, but I knew David was behind them all.

"What's wrong?" Dwayne asked urgently.

"Are you okay?" Marko questioned, matching Dwayne's tone.

"S-s-spider," I stuttered.

They all gave me funny looks.

"B-big spider," I clarified, as if that would make them understand.

They laughed at me. Every one of them. I could even hear David laughing behind them.

"Don't laugh! That thing was big enough to eat me whole!" I defended, exaggerating only a little.

Marko reached forward, passed me, and grabbed the spider straight off of the web.

He showed me the monstorous, making me cringe, and then squished it in his hand. He wiped the spider mush on the walls of the tunnel and on his chaps.

"All safe now. Go to bed," he assured, tapping me on the end of the nose with his finger as if I were a child.

I smiled a thank you and nodded, crawling out of the tunnel.

As soon as I was out in the main room of the cave, I wiped down the tip of my nose. Marko hadn't touched it with the hand he had killed the spider with, but I still didn't want to risk it.

I walked over to my bed, picking up my boys's portraits and putting them on the easel for the time being. I turned down the covers and blew out all of the candles but the one on my nightstand.

Finding a dresser by the far wall, I searched through the drawers until I found a clean pair of underwear, a pair of night shorts, and an old white T-shirt that looked as if it had belonged to a guy at one time. It didn't look like anything the boys wore. It didn't smell like them either. Most of the scent that had belonged to the previous owner had already faded, but there were still faint signs of a man's cologne along side a scent that, I assumed, was my own. I put on the night clothes and nestled under the soft, warm blankets.

I could see the morning sun begin to shine through the entrance of the cave and fought the urge to go outside and look at it.

Suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion I didn't know I possessed, I blew out the last candle and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

That day, I dreamt of loving, murderous vampires, forgotten best friends, and a mystery girl that stole my boyfriend.

**A/N: Oh my gosh! She was dating David! And he was cheating on her! With STAR! I would've torn the boy apart (if it weren't for him being a vampire and a fairly hot one at that) but I guess, since Rose felt guilty for getting pretty heavy with Marko, I can't blame her for, kind-of, forgiving David. :)**

**IMPORTANT****: I am happy to announce that I have decided to make a sequel! Don't worry, this story is gonna have, maybe, a little over 20 chapters.**

**THANKS SOOOO MUCH TO:**

**Chloevamp**

**sailinsandy**

**HobbitIAm**

**Emzy2k11**

**MarieFrost**

**Triquetra-Effect**

**FrogGirl Lost Boys**

**Jessalina-Mari**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Feel free to private message me if you want.**

**I'll read your stories as well if you would like.**

**Love you guys!**

**Hopeful-Lost-Boy's-Girl**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: A girl has lost her memory. She wakes up and four strange yet familiar faces surround her. They claim to be her family, and, as she attains a few memories here and there, they seem to be telling the truth. However, how she got into her current state is unknown to all of them but her own memory. They MUST find out what happened to her, but what if things get a little slowed when she starts getting feelings for one of "her" boys?**

**Obvious Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys, but, God, I wish I did...I only own what I own.**

**RATING MAY CHANGE LATER!**

**A/N: Chloe makes another appearance in this chapter, and, Chloevamp...you're gonna like this chapter.**

**And sorry for the multitude of typos and forgotten words...I'm kind of...dislexic...sorry :(**

**Read away my read-errific readers.**

A few days passed. I had spent every one of them in the cave. I'm not sure why. I just needed the time to think and try to remember, I guess. The boys would stay with me sometimes, and sometimes it would be just Marko. Always Marko. Even if Dwayne or Paul decided to stay with me, Marko was always here with them. It only served to draw me closer to him.

I woke up a week after David had dumped me feeling refreshed and revigorated, only, I was slightly confused.

I had been bored beyond belief. I was definitely NOT spending the night in the cave tonight.

Then, as I opened my eyes, I noticed something.

Hadn't there been a night stand by my bed?

I lited my head up.

It wasn't beside me.

I looked toward my feet, for some reason, only to find that there it was.

My head was at the foot of my bed, and my feet were at the head of my bed. I had slept so deeply and soundly that I hadn't even realized that I'd moved so drastically. I could only hope it didn't happen often.

I hopped up out of the bed quickly, and, seeing as I was, presumably, the only one up at th moment, I fixed the blankets an bed quickly. Maybe they wouldn't notice.

I hurriedly got dressed in a pair of tight, dark wash, pistol-leg jeans with rips and holes all in them. I put on a gray bra and a white tank top with band symbols and names stitched in all over it. It kind of ressembled Marko's jacket but with purely band-related stuff instead of random things all over. Once I got my socks on, I pulled on the combat boots I had worn the other night and tucked my jeans into them, lacing them tightly and all the way to the top. Once I got them fully laced, they reached my mid-calf. I put on the choker necklace that I noticed Chloe had as well. I assumed they were friendship necklaces. I also put a fingerless biker glove on my left hand. The right one was tucked safely in my underwear drawer.

On the top of the dresser were my toothbrush, toothpaste, a bottle of water for brushing my teeth, and a hair brush. I took them and put them to good use, scrubbing my teeth so hard my gums bled, and then, I scrubbed them harder. They HAD to be clean.

I had "bathed" last night, so, thank God, I was clean. I won't even try to explain the difficulty that was me bathing in a huge pot-kettle thing. No way.

Once I got my mouth cleaned, I worked on my hair. I ran the brush through my hair until it was silky smooth and, then, I teased it up a bit to where it ressembled that of a less poofy-haired Jon Bon Jovi.

How I remembered band's and band member's names and not those closest to me, I'll never know.

When I was finished getting ready, I walked into the main area of the cave just as the boys were waking and joining the world of the living, so to speak.

Paul was the first to stumble out like a zombie. Marko emerged next, moving robotically. Dwayne came out next, looking less robotic or zombified, but still possessing a scowl. David was last, however, he looked like he didn't mind waking up.

Not waiting for anyone to wake up fully, David got straight to business.

"Alright," David started. "Boys, you and I will be going to Max to talk to him about Rose and Star."

I thought my name sounded prettier on his lips than Star's. I couldn't help but be a little jealous of her.

So the boys had already known about David and Star? I tried not to feel betrayed at that.

"Well, Rose?" Dwayne gained my attention.

I must've missed what they had said.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

Dwayne sighed, aware that I hadn't been listening. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm going to the Boardwalk," I answered, having already made my decision.

I was going to see Chloe at the clothing store. I decided in a dream last night that, if I could trust Dwayne fully with my life, then I could trust him with her's.

"We'll drop you off and then go to Max's store. You'll have about an hour to yourself. You can go where you want, we'll find you later," David explained.

We all agreed on the plan and went out to the bikes.

Dwayne, being the big brother figure I had come to love so much, was the one that helped me up the cliff.

I could've sworn he mumbled something about stairs, but I decided not to dwell on it.

I went to get on the bike behind Marko, like I had on my last trip to the Boardwalk, when I saw David giving Marko an awful glare.

"What's up with David?" I whipered to Marko as quietly as I possibly could.

"You usually ride with him," Marko answered, just as quietly.

"But he dumped me," I replied.

Marko just shrugged.

I gave him an apologetic look, which he mirrored back, and walked over to David, who was still glaring at Marko.

"I'm not your girl anymore. That means I don't have to ride with you," I stated unhappily.

He didn't say anything, and, against my own independence, I got on behind him anyway.

Riding with David wasn't like riding with Marko. I still felt the rush of adrenaline but not the euphoria that I had on Marko's bike.

I was ecstatic when we got to the Boardwalk. I waved "goodbye" to the boys and watched as they rode off in the direction of, what I learned, was Max's video store,_Video Max_. I was only slightly sure of who Max was.

I rushed over to the shops and followed the line of them until I reached the clothing store, which, since I read the sign overhead, I learned was called _Rips and Tears_.

I walked into the store and straight up to the guy at the register.

"Where's Chloe?" I asked the guy.

"Chloe! Someone's asking for you!" he called without looking up from his magazine.

"Can you not get up off your lazy arse and come get me without screaming?" She asked in her British-talk.

He ignored her and turned the page of his magazine.

She rolled her eyes and greeted, "Hey, Alex Rose. Sorry about Matt here. He's new and has no work experience whatsoever."

"Its fine. Hey, is there anyway you can sneak out of here and hang with me for a while?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know. Hold on," she answered. "Hey, Matt, can you cover for me?"

"Whatever," he replied, clearly not paying attention.

Poor kid.

She turned to me with a thumbs up, informing, "We're good!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the shop.

We were both laughing.

"So what now?" she asked, a grin permanently plastered on her pretty face.

A sudden chill went down my spine. The temperature had dropped since I had been inside. I needed a jacket, and, with no money, I only knew one way to get one.

"Hold on a second. I'll be right back," I ordered, going back into the shop.

I looked around for any serveillance cameras, seeing none. I squatted down and duck-walked over to the jackets, which, luckily, happened to be positioned by the door and out of view of the check-out counter. I searched throught the jackets quietly, finally stopping on a hot, black leather biker jacket for women. I ripped all of the tags and security labels off of it and slid it on. The sleeves reached the heels of my hands and the torso stopped right at my hip. The jacket looked thin but was actually warm and comfortable on the inside. I pulled my hair out of it and snuck back out of the store.

Chloe was leaned up against the wall of the sore, muching on a corn dog.

"So what do you think?" I asked her, turning in a runway circle.

"Wow!, it looks awesome! Wait. Did you just steal that? Rose! What were you-"

I stopped her by putting my hand over her mouth.

"Shhhhh. You should know me by now. You're not gonna lose your job so don't freak out. I needed a jacket and the store provided. They did their job, and I'm thankful. Now, no shouting about thievery, you're gonna get me arrested."

She nodded, and I removed my hand.

Once she relaxed, I started walking. She followed.

"So, Chloe, have I ever tried to play matchmaker to you?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Are you kidding? You know the answer to that! I don't even have to ask you and you help. Though, I must say I appreciate it," she laughed.

I thought about all of the heartache she may have experienced because of me. Was I doing the right thing by trying to hook her up with Dwayne? She deserved someone who could take care of her; someone with a lot of money and time for her. She deserved a relationship where she didn't have to worry about being her boyfriend's lunch or the fact that her boyfriend was a vampire and would never grow old as she aged. Would she make the choice to turn? I didn't know.

Then, I thought of Dwayne. He had a dark, brooding exterior to everyone that didn't truly know him. To me, he was sweet and caring, always looking out for me and defending me when the other guys made me the butt of their jokes. He made evryone BELIEVE he was dangerous, but he let me KNOW that he was a better person than just about anyone would guess. He took care of me. The only question I had was: would he take care of Chloe?

I didn't know, but, at that point, I could only hope.

Someone almost knocked me over. They were riding a bicycle.

And they blamed me for them almost hitting me!

"Watch it!" the asshole shouted.

"Get bent!" I called right back.

Chloe threw her head back and laughed.

I watched her laugh with a smile on my face.

She would be good for Dwayne.

I wouldn't trust anyone esle but her with him.

"Chloe, would you like to meet my brother?"

**A/N: The way Rose woke up...yeah...I used to sleep like that when I was a kid. I was told that it was a mental thing. he he.**

**Pistol-leg Jeans****: **basically the skinny jeans of the 80's and 90's. So pretty much all you have to do is imagine Rose wearing skinny jeans.

**THANKS SOOOO MUCH TO:**

**Chloevamp**

**sailinsandy**

**HobbitIAm**

**Emzy2k11**

**MarieFrost**

**Triquetra-Effect**

**FrogGirl Lost Boys**

**Jessalina-Mari**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Feel free to private message me if you want.**

**I'll read your stories as well if you would like.**

**Love you guys!**

**Hopeful-Lost-Boy's-Girl**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: A girl has lost her memory. She wakes up and four strange yet familiar faces surround her. They claim to be her family, and, as she attains a few memories here and there, they seem to be telling the truth. However, how she got into her current state is unknown to all of them but her own memory. They MUST find out what happened to her, but what if things get a little slowed when she starts getting feelings for one of "her" boys?**

**Obvious Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys, but, God, I wish I did...I only own what I own.**

**RATING MAY CHANGE LATER!**

**A/N: Dude, I was talking to my mom about the Lost Boys, and, I'm not even gonna lie, instead of saying "Paul" I said "Purple." Purple? Really? He doesn't even WEAR purple!**

**And sorry for the multitude of typos and forgotten words...I'm kind of...dislexic...sorry :(**

**Now that you're here, you must read or I shall sick the Frog Brothers on you. 0.0**

"Is he cute?" Chloe asked as we walked through the crowd toward nothing in particular.

"He's very handsome," I assured.

"Is he rich?" she questioned, a hopeful smile on her face.

I gave her a 'duh' look. "Am i rich?"

"...You're right. Forget I asked."

I was gonna tell her the truth, and, if they were meant to have a chance, she'd allow me to introduce her to him.

"Is he a square?" she asked skeptically, mouth full of the cotton candy we were sharing.

"God, no," I answered laughing.

"He's not your...younger brother...is he?"

"No, he's my big brother."

"How come I never met your brothers before?"

"I didn't want them hurting you. They can be a little...touchy. And they're not all my brothers. Paul hits on everything with two legs and a vagina, including me. David and I broke up a week ago, and the bastard is still possessive. And I'm feeling something DEEP with Marko."

I absolutely refused to call what I was feeling for Marko "love." Though, admittedly, the thought had butterflies going nuts in my tummy.

"Bloody hell, Rose! You've got a house full of guys that are totally into you! Share the wealth, dammit!" she demanded jokingly.

"I am! Why do you think I''m asking if you wanna meet Dwayne? Now, do you wanna meet him or not?"

"Yes, I do! I do!"

I laughed at her urgency.

I think she could handle Dwayne a little bit.

Maybe.

She looked down at the watch on her wrist.

"Damn! I'm sorry, Rose Posie, but I've gotta get back to work," she apologized.

"It's fine," I assured as she wrapped me in a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow night?" she asked, hopeful.

"Maybe," I replied.

"Ugh!" she shouted, running back toward _Rips and Tears_. "It's always a 'maybe' with you!"

I just laughed.

I honestly didn't know if I'd make it tomorrow night. You could never be sure with the boys making the decisions.

About a minute later, I heard motorcycle engines come roaring up behind me and stop.

I turned around and posed like a model, very patheically might I ad, to show off my new jacket, a mock-serious expression on my face.

Marko and Paul almost fell off of their bikes laughing at me. Dwayne grinned and laughed while I managed to get a smile out of David.

C'mon. I didn't think my pose was THAT bad. At least, I didn't mean for it to be...

I gave them each an intense expression before smiling and skipping over to Dwayne.

"Nice jacket, Rosie," Dwayne complimented.

"Yeah, babe, it looks hot on you. Even after that little modeling bit you showed us," Paul winked and smirked.

"Thanks," I said to Dwayne giving him a quick runway turn.

"What about me?" Paul asked.

I flicked him off and stuck my tongue out at him.

He reached out and grabbed at the air like I had just blown him a kiss. "We can save that one for later."

He was talking about me flicking him off. Yeah, he was hot, but there was no way in Hell I was having sex with him.

"You getting on or not?" David asked, a serious expression on his face.

Marko glared at the back of his head, making me want to hug him, and I'm really not one for hugs. Honestly.

"Um. I think I'll ride with Dwayne. I wanna talk to him," I explained, throwing my leg over the side of Dwayne's bike.

The second I finished that sentence, David revved his bike and took off.

Not wanting poor Dwayne to get left behind on my account, I just held on tight to his waist, not even trying to get comfortable.

Once we got started and psoitioned well with the others, Dwayne started, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Are you interested in anyone?" I replied with a question.

"Oh, wow. Uh. As much as I love you, Rose, I see you as more of a sister," he answered, taking it the wrong way.

"Ew! No, Dwayne! That's not what I meant!"

"Oh...then, no, I'm not interested in anyone,. Why?"

"Well, I have this friend-"

"Rose, I don't need a matchmaker. I tear into people's throats and heads with my teeth and drink their blood. Do you really think I want a human girlfriend?"

"Well, Paul-"

"Paul has one-night stands, and half of them he literally devours."

"Right. Bad example."

"No kidding."

"Well, David is in to Star, AND he dated me."

"Yeah, and that's David. He's older and has more control than the rest of us, 'cept for Max."

"And you have a lot of control, and you're a better person than you make people think. You haven't hurt me yet," I argued.

"Yeah, well, I'm not planning on making out of having sex with you," he argued back.

"Good point, but that one girl-"

"Sherri? Yeah, I killed her," he declared, not explaining it any deeper.

"Please, Dwayne? Do it for me! You'll like her! Her name's Chloe. She's seventeen. She works at that rock n' roll clothing store on the Boardwalk, _Rips and Tears_. She's British. She-"

"No!"

I changed my approach, acting like an adorable child. Something from my memory told me that he was very prone to caving into big eyes, cute face, and a quivering lower lip.

"Dwayne, please just let me introduce you to her. If you love me, you'll at least LIKE her. Please, just let me introduce you. Please."

He turned around to look at me over his shoulder and was locked in my puppy-dog gaze.

Even though he was trapped in my gaze, I wasn't afraid of him crashing. I knew he could drive with his eyes closed.

"Fine, just get rid of those eyes," he ordered, caving.

I put the eyes away and hugged him as tightly as I possibly could.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You won't regret it, Dwayne, I swear!"

"Okay! Okay! Good thing I'm a vampire, otherwise I think my back would be broken," he stated, chuckling.

I loosened my grip around his waist, and out of no where, Marko came into my mind. I had to ask someone or I was gonna spontaneously combust, and Dwayne was the only one that I knew wouldn't rat me out.

But was it a good idea to ask at all?

I swallowed my cowardice. I was GOING to ask.

"Dwayne, what if I told you that I was having feelings for Marko?" I asked timidly.

"I'd say that I already knew. You told me a while back, but David had claimed you as his, so no one could really develop a relationship deeper than friendship with you," he answered, completely unfazed.

"So...do you think Marko has feelings for me?" I asked, still timid.

He chuckled, "I know he does. He's had 'feelings' for you since we told you what we are."

I couldn't help but feel completely and totally giddy.

I gained a few questioning looks from the boys, and I would just smile and wave.

Not long after that, we arrived at the cave.

I hopped off of Dwaye's bike and onto his back.

He chuckled and helped me down the cliff where I had him put me down.

Once Marko was down the cliff and had his back to me, I pounced on his back.

"Whatcha dooooin'?" I asked, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Apparently carrying your lazy aaaaaass into the caaaave," he mimicked me.

I ignored the "lay ass" comment and whined, "We aren't gonna spend the rest of the night in the cave are we?"

"What else do you wanna do?" he asked.

"I wanna go to the beach!" I exclaimed.

Since I had woken up, I still had yet to go to the beach.

He stopped where he was and, seeing as us and Dwayne were at the back of the group, he shouted, "Hey guys! Rose and I are goin' to the beach to hang around and scare people!"

"See ya!" we heard Paul shout.

David didn't say anything.

Marko turned around to face Dwayne.

"See you guys later," Dwayne said.

As we passed him, Dwayne winked at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Instead of heading to the beach down shore just a little like I had been expecting, he flew back up to the bikes and jumped on his. He drove down a side path that led dow to the beach. Once we got to the beach, he drove away from the cave at top speeds.

I felt the euphoria again and just let loose with a few laughs. I only ever felt this way on a motorcycle. I only ever felt it to this extent with Marko.

After about five minutes, Marko finally stopped. We had to be around five to six miles or more from the cave.

I could see the lights of the Boardwalk in the distance.

When Marko cut the engine, I finally asked, "Why didn't we just walk to the beach by the cave?"

"I didn't want the guys to disturb us," he answered with a shrug.

My heart stuttered.

I remembered Dwayne teling me that Marko had feelings for me.

I stepped, unashamedly, right up to Marko, our bodies inches apart.

"So-" he started in an awkward tone.

"Kiss me," I ordered, whatever he was going to say.

He cupped my face with his hands but made no move to kiss me.

"I don't wanna hurt you," he explained. "Emotionally or physically."

"If you don't kiss me, I'm gonna kiss you," I warned.

He hesitated, so I leaned forward to kiss him.

He met me halfway.

There was nothing and no one else but Marko and me. If I had thought the motorcycle ride was great, kissing Marko was absolute Heaven.

He moved one of his hands down to my hip and tangled the other one in my hair.

I wrapped my left arm around his neck and grabbed onto his jacket with my right hand, deepening the kiss.

Our lips and tongues moved together as if in a perfectly choreographed dance.

The moment was so perfect it seemed like it came straight out of one of those sappy romance movies or novels.

I would've never separated from him, but, damn my human lungs, I had to breathe.

I pulled away from him, breathing heavily, my eyes closed.

He put his forehead against mine and rested it there.

It took me a moment but I finally, laxily, opened my eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he stated, smiling happily, a dazed look on his face.

"Same here," I replied, almost cut off by his lips meeting mine in a quick and gentle, but passionate, kiss.

One thing's for sure: I don't think I had ever been as happy as I was at that moment.

It was bliss. HE was bliss.

He was Heaven.

**A/N: So there you have it, Marko and Rose shared the first kiss between them. From here things can go SO many directions...**

**Pistol-leg Jeans****: **basically the skinny jeans of the 80's and 90's. So pretty much all you have to do is imagine Rose wearing skinny jeans.

**THANKS SOOOO MUCH TO:**

**Chloevamp**

**sailinsandy**

**HobbitIAm**

**Emzy2k11**

**MarieFrost**

**Triquetra-Effect**

**FrogGirl Lost Boys**

**Jessalina-Mari**

**ZexionLover411**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Feel free to private message me if you want.**

**I'll read your stories as well if you would like.**

**Love you guys!**

**Hopeful-Lost-Boy's-Girl**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: A girl has lost her memory. She wakes up and four strange yet familiar faces surround her. They claim to be her family, and, as she attains a few memories here and there, they seem to be telling the truth. However, how she got into her current state is unknown to all of them but her own memory. They MUST find out what happened to her, but what if things get a little slowed when she starts getting feelings for one of "her" boys?**

**Obvious Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys, but, God, I wish I did...I only own what I own.**

**RATING MAY CHANGE LATER!**

**A/N: This chapters a real shocker! That's sarcasm on my part, but, to you guys it might be a shocker. If you expected it, good for you :)**

**And sorry for the multitude of typos and forgotten words...I'm kind of...dislexic...sorry :(**

**One Frog. Two Frog. Human Frog...Vampire Sam! Gasp! (Lost Boys: The Tribe reference). Now read!**

We stayed out on the beach long after the lights of the Boardwalk had gone out and it closed for the night.

We kissed and talked and...kissed some more.

He was helping me remember things from the past and I was helping him show what soft side he had.

In the time we spent there, Marko told me that my parents weren't dead, but that I had been so fed up with life there that I had left. He told me I had brothers and that I loved and missed them very much.

"So I did what with the spoon?" I asked laughing.

"We didn't let you do anything with it, though we probably should have. You only THREATENED him with the spoon," Marko explained, laughing as well.

We were laying side by side in the sand, our hands entwined together.

Things were quiet for a moment.

I still wasn't sure if this meant that we were finally together or not.

"Sooo...does this make me your girlfriend?" I asked timidly, playing with his hand.

I wasn't looking at him, but I could tell that he was staring at me.

He was quiet, hesitant, and that scared me.

"I want nothing more than to be able to call you mine, but David..."

I knew what he meant.

David had dumped me for another girl, but he was still possessive and jealous.

"David needs to get bent," I started, getting angry at the facte that, even though he wasn't even here, David was keeping me from happiness. "I'm not with him anymore. He has as much control over me as I do over the growth of a potato...as much control over me as Dwayne and Paul. Marko, I won't wait on you hand and foot, but you can always be sure that I would fully dedicate myself to you and you alone."

I was looking into his eyes, now, trying to judge his reaction.

His face was blank.

I was preparing myself for rejection when he pulled me into the deepest kiss we had shared so far. It was a kiss that utterly took my breath away.

He shifted to where his upper body was on top of mine.

I felt something wet drip on my neck and prayed that Marko wasn't the type to start crying over that.

I was starting to get worried, but, then, I felt water drip all over me.

Marko wasn't crying, thank God. It was raining.

I let out a sound of discomfort, and Marko jumped up, pulling me with him.

We ran back over to the bike and got on. I don't know why we were in such a hurry, either way, we were going to get soaked if it started pouring.

"Water from the sky isn't holy, right?" I joked.

He chuckled half-heartedly and started the bike, waiting for me to wrap my arms around him before taking off.

The euphoria was dulled by the worry Marko had me feeling.

By the time we had arrived back at the bluff, it had stopped raining.

We got off of the bike, and I went and waited over by the cliff for Marko to come help me down.

When Marko didn't come over, I turned around.

He was standing...by a STAIRCASE.

There had been stairs the whole damn time?

"What the hell? How come you guys never told me?" I questioned, irritated that I hadn't known this earlier.

I marched over to him, trying to remain angry but unable to with Marko's adorable, guilty expression. That's what made him so deadly: his "innocence."

"Well, its faster if we carry you, and we usually wind up carrying you anyway. Sorry," he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

I sighed, "Its fine, but I'd like to walk down them tonight."

He smiled his Cheshire grin and took my hand, guiding me slowly down the steps.

When we got just outside the cave, before we would no longer have the privacy of just us two, I stopped him.

"You never answered my question," I informed.

"What's that?"

"Am I your girlfriend?" I asked, looking straight into his eyes.

He chuckled, and I tried not to be offended.

"I thought that the kiss was 'yes' enough, babe," he answered, a big smile on his face.

I smiled so big my cheeks hurt and pecked him on the lips before dragging him inside.

Paul was the first to comment on our late arrival.

"Well, you two seem happy," Paul was smirking.

"I wonder why that is?" Dwayne asked, smirking. He already knew the answer.

Before I said anything about Marko and me, I asked, "Where's David?"

I was just noticing that he wasn't in the cave, or at least where I could see him.

I had to know where he was before i risked Marko's life with my special information.

"He went to find that Star chick he's been on about," Paul huffed. "Chick's bad news if you ask me."

So I wasn't the only one who had a bad feeling about her?

Well, if David could go out with whoever the hell he chose without worrying about me, then I could too.

"So ummm..." I started. "Marko and I are together now."

I was putting up a front, trying to be nonchalant.

Dwayne was grinning like a mad man.

"What?" Paul exclaimed. "Dude, I wanted her this time!"

We all had to laugh at him, even me. Everyone knew he only wanted one thing. He was more like a weird older brother anyway.

Dwayne gave Marko a pat on the back and said, "Its about damn time!"

"No kiddin', bro," Marko replied.

Dwayne then came over to me and pulled me into a HUGE hug.

When we parted, he stepped back over to the fountain with Paul.

Leaving Marko to do what he wanted, I walked around, looking at the multitude of trinkets they seemed to have everywhere.

Whilst I took in the sights, I thought back to the blood-related brothers I could barely remember having. I remembered one younger brother and one that was either the same age as me or younger than me. Could I be a twin? Their faces were right at the edge of my memory. I knew that, if I were to see them in a crowd, I'd know who they were.

Something caught my eye amoungst the knick-knacks, doo-dads, and trinkets. It was a pretty jewel-covered bottle, filled with a delicious-looking drink.

I was suddenly aware of my own increasing thirst.

If the boys had it and drank out of it, then I could, too, right?

Thinking nothing of it and trusting it completely, I brought the bottle to my lips. I allowed a sip down my throat in a taste-test. It tasted strange, metallic, but really good, so I poured a gulp in my mouth. It only served to make me desire more.

"No!" I heard the boys shout in unison.

I had to swallow the gulp I had in my mouth with an air bubble to keep from spitting it up.

Hiding one more quick drink to wash down the cough I felt forming, I turned around, bottle in hand.

I felt a strange wave pass through my mind as I asked, "What?"

What kind of alcohol was that?

"Shit," I heard Marko breathe out.

"Dammit, Rose," Dwayne scolded.

"Shit, Rose," Paul mumbled.

"Am I not allowed to drink?" I asked, my words only slightly slurred compared to what I was feeling on the inside.

Things started running together. The fire lights and my sight in general switched between becoming sharper and then running together. I could smell everything and then nothing, then, everything again. I became distinctly aware of every sound and then became deaf, only to go back to sharp sound.

I felt the bottle get jerked out of my hand and everything became clearer, not normal and not as sharp as everything had been but clear enough in my foggy mind.

Dwayne had the bottle in his hand.

"What's David gonna say?" Paul asked.

"He wanted her turned eventually anyway," Dwayne mumbled, shrugging, beside me.

"Yeah, but she was supposed to have a choice!" Marko exclaimed, accusation in his tone.

"And she, unknowingly or not, made her choice. She drank David's blood, so, now, she's one of us. Well, she will be when she feeds," Dwayne explained.

Looking at Marko, I could tell he didn't know whether to feel bad or happy.

I wanted more of that drink or David's blood or whatever it was. At this point, I didn't care. I was thirsty, and it tasted good.

While Dwayne was distracted in his stare down with Marko, I lept forward quickly, snatching the bottle back and gulping down as much as I could before Dwayne could take it back again.

Shockingly, no one stopped me until I drank the bottle dry.

Marko gently put his hand on my shoulder, using the other hand to pry the bottle from my grip.

"Rose, go lay down. Things will be a lot easier if you're asleep when David gets back, and, judging by the time, he'll be here in about half an hour," Marko explained like he was speaking to a child.

I was drunk, not three years old, but I wasn't coherent enough to tell him that or that he didn't have a watch.

I kissed him, anyway, and went to the bed.

My heart was pounding and my limbs were weak.

As I began to drift off later, I was only aware of David's voice shouting, "What?"

Damn. All I wanted was a drink.

**A/N: Sooooo...Rose is now a half-vampire. Feel free to tell me how I did making her one :)**

**THANKS SOOOO MUCH TO:**

**Chloevamp**

**sailinsandy**

**HobbitIAm**

**Emzy2k11**

**MarieFrost**

**Triquetra-Effect**

**FrogGirl Lost Boys**

**Jessalina-Mari**

**ZexionLover411**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Feel free to private message me if you want.**

**I'll read your stories as well if you would like.**

**Love you guys!**

**Hopeful-Lost-Boy's-Girl**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey, I'm on my aunt's computer right now because, for some reason, my laptop won't turn on all the way. Anyway, this one might not be as good as the version I had on my laptop, but, hey, at least I'm posting this one. Don't worry, if Chapter 14 is still saved on my laptop, I replace this with it.**

When I woke up the next day or night, whatever it was, I didn't exactly feel hungover. However, that didn't mean I felt too great either. I could remember everything from the night before.

I got up from the bed slowly, so as not to get tunnel vision, and removed my clothes. After putting a new black bra on, I slid on a pair of cut-off shorts and an over-sized crop top that had the sleeves and the bottom ripped off about five inches above me belly button. I put my boots on and lacd them up like I had the night before. I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair. Leaving my room, I slid on my new jacket.

Paul was sitting upside down on the couch, his hair touching the ground and his feet in the air.

I walked over to the couch and sat down beside him. I, then, layyed down and positioned myself to where my head was on his stomach.

We were quiet for a while until I asked, "What have I done?"

Not sugar-coating the truth at all, he answered simply, "You turned yourself into a half-vampire."

My breath caught in my throat, the extent of my carelessness becoming a harsh reality.

I didn't ask how I could be human again. I knew in my gut that the task would be next to impossible and probably not smart.

As I thought about it, though, I began to realize how great it would be to be a vampire.

"Sleep all day. Party all night. Never grow old. Never die," I mumbled out loud, trying to get the truth to really hit me.

It's fun to be a vampire.

I wouldn't have to change much. I was already sleeping all day and just doing whatever at night.

To feed, I suppose I could numb myself to the murder by starting out with bad people and people that annoy me and work my way up to mindless man-slaughter.

Reality hit me in the face in the form of a pillow.

"How ya feelin'?" Marko asked, coming into view.

The idea of living forever with Marko and my boys had my heart quaking with anticipation.

"Great," I answered smiling.

Marko looked like he didn't know what else to say.

"So when do I feed?" I asked, shocking everyone in the room, even David and Dwayne who were just emerging from their sleeping chamber.

Paul lifted his head to look at me.

"You mean you're not upset that you're gonna be a blood-sucking vampire?" he questioned. The shock on his face made me laugh lightly.

Ignoring his question, I asked one of my own, "Can we make it soon? I can already feel the thirst burning at the back of my throat."

It was true. The burn wasn't terriblr just yet, more like light heartburn, but it was still there and it was uncomfortable.

Everyone looked to David, so I did too.

"We'll leave in one hour," he informed, using his leader voice. Then, in a caring voice that showed me why I was still his friend, he told me, "Take as much time as you need to prepare yourself, Rose."

I nodded at him, kind-of shocked. "Thanks."

He gave me a curt nod and walked over to Dwayne to talk to him about something.

I listened in as best I could.

"See how Rose took it?" David was speaking in a hushed voice. "I know Star will take it like her. She has to."

I could tell in his voice that something else was bothering him, but I stopped listening after that. It was out of choice and because Marko almost sat down on my legs.

"Woah, sweets," I started. "I don't need you breaking my legs with your hiney."

He gasped and put a hand on his chest in mock-offense, asking, "Are you calling me fat?"

I switched my psoition around to where my legs and feet were on Paul's stomach, and my head was on Marko's lap.

"I would never!" I stated, attempting to look insulted.

"Alright, love bats, let's stop before Paul throws up on himself," Paul joked, speaking in third-person.

"Aw, Paul, don't worry, I love you, too," I teased, making kissy faces at him.

Paul picked up the pillow Marko had hit me with and threw it at me. I just barely caught it before it could smack me in the face.

"What is it with you guys and hitting me with pillows this evening?"

"You're too hot. We need to make you less attractive so you can be a scary vampire," Paul answered.

I threw the pillow at him. It landed by his head.

"It was a rhetorical question, dumbass," I retorted.

He and Marko laughed at me.

Where are more pillows when you need them?

I decided to ignore Paul and converse with Marko about important things.

"So...does David know about us?" I asked, playing with the shiny streamer thingies that came off of his jacket's shoulder.

"Yeah. I told him last night," he answered.

When he didn't say more I asked, "And?"

"He threw me against the wall and and shouted screamed at me. I thought he was gonna stake me there for a little while. It took a while, but I finally talked the sense of your independence into his brain," Marko explained.

"Is he okay with it now?" I asked, worried for Marko's safety.

"I wouldn't say he's okay with it, but I think he's gonna tolerate it."

Nothing was said for a while after that.

Marko was the one to break the silence.

"He still loves you, ya know?"

I blanched.

"He loves you, but there's something he feels for Star that he didn't feel for you; it draws him to her," He clarified. Then, in a bit of an angry tone, he finished, "He said he didn't regret doing what he did with her."

I meant when David had cheated on me with Star.

I was VERY sure of myself when I said, "I don't regret him doing it either, because it brought me to you."

I felt sappy and weird saying it, but I knew Marko felt the same way when he started running his hand over my hair.

The moment was ruined when Paul started making gagging and vomiting noises.

I lifted my foot up and brought it down hard on his stomach.

"Oh!" he grunted through the his laughing.

"Just you wait until I'm a full vampire. Then, I can beat you up," I threatened.

"Oooooh," Marko started like a typical teenage boy. "Paul, she's gonna get you good."

Paul threw the popular pillow at Marko, but it hit me.

In my defense, Marko threw the pillow back at him, socking right in the face.

Paul threw it back at Marko, hitting him in the head.

On Marko's behalf, I picked it up to throw at Paul. Unfortunately, when I lifted the pillow up, I accidenatlly whacked Marko in the face.

"Oh! Babe, I'm sorry!" I squeaked.

Marko jrked the pillow out of my hand and hit me with it.

That only served to make me grab it and hit him in the head with it.

We went back and forth for a while until I got tired of Pauk busting his gut laughing at us. i chucked at Paul and, finally, hit him square in the head.

He had been laughing hard with his eyes closed. When it hit him, he immediately stopped laughing and stared at the ceiling. When he processed what had happened, he looked at Marko accusingly.

Marko pointed his finger at me, ratting me out.

I looked at him pointedly. "Snitch."

I looked back at Paul, who was glaring at me.

"I love you, Paul," I said innocently.

He moved my feet, slowly, where he could get up. Once he go to where he was standing in front of Marko, he stopped.

I could only guess what was coming my way, but I thought I might know.

"Marko, hold her down," Paul ordered.

Quicker than I thought possible, I jumped over the back of the couch and ran for the exit of the cave shouting, "You'll never take me alive, coppers!"

However, it seemed everyone was against me today, so I ran smack into Dwayne's hard chest.

Before Dwayne could grab me and hold me there, I ran for David, my last ally.

I jumped on David's back, I like jumping on people's backs, and shouted, "I'm on David's team!" I whispered in his ear, "Help me, please."

"Boys, stop. You can resume your child's-play when Rose is a full vampire," he ordered.

"Traitor," I whispered in his ear before he made me get off of his back.

I knew that was his way of telling me it was time to go, so I followed Dwayne outside.

"You know you could fly now if you wanted to, right?" Dwayne informed as we reached the cliff.

"I think I'll stick to learning later," I stated as I waited for Marko to come over and let me on his back.

He flew me up to the bikes with a smile on his face.

He was right, flying was faster than taking the stairs.

David didn't get mad at me for getting on the back of Marko's motorcycle, but I suppose he couldn't. After all, I wasn't his girlfriend anymore, I was Marko's.

From the time we started our trip to the time we arrived at our destination, I had me face buried in Marko's hair and back to calm my growing nerves.

"C'mon, Rose. It's time you see what we are; what you are," I heard David declare.

With some soothing encouragement from Marko, I got off of the bike.

I could hear loud music and people shouting and laughing. At this time of night, the people could only be Surf Nazis.

As we got closer to the tree that David, Paul, and Dwayne had already taken up their spots in, it really set in what I was about to do. I was about to give up my humanity forever. I would never, EVER see the sun again.

However, as I looked into Marko's excited and happy eyes, the nerves were replaced by anticiptation.

Humanity is overrated.

I climbed up to the next branch/tree, seeing as it was multiple trees in one, I saw the Surf Nazis dancing around a bonfire to an LL Cool J song.

I decided then that, if I didn't kill them for their blood, I was going to kill them for their awful taste in music artists.

I replaced their crappy song with 'Still of the Night' by Whitesnake in my head.

That got my adrena;ine pumping.

Howevr, what really got me going was the sound of their hearts pounding in their chests.

I could feel my face changing as the burning and the thirst got stronger.

"Rose, it's been almost two years, and, now, initiation's over," David declared.

When I turned to look at them, having difficulty turning from the blood-filled meat sacks, they were all vamped out.

I coudn't help but be attracted to Marko's vampire face. He was undeniably sexy no matter what his face was doing.

"Well, what the hell are we waiting on then?" I asked, getting antsy.

"When you're ready," Dwayne stated, giving me the go-ahead.

I jumped out of the tree, immediately followed by the guys. They flew after the victims, tearing into their throats and skulls. I wasn't sure who to go after.

"Babe!" I heard Marko call from behind me.

When I turned around, Marko was holding up a dude with a purple mohawk by his shirt. The guy's feet weren't even touching the ground.

"When I let him go, let your instincts take over. You can do it," he assured.

I nodded my head, signaling I was ready, and let the vampire out.

The guy didn't take two steps before I was on him like a cat on a mouse.

I had him pinned to the ground.

His blood sang to me, to the burning thirst.

"You crazy bitch!" he shouted at me.

I gave him a sadistic smile before biting into his throat and tearing at his jugular vein.

His blood was beautiful. It tasted metallic and rich in iron, but it was oh-so-delicious to me. It was the most amazing thing I had ever tasted.

I could hear a voice in my head, telling me to finish all of it. The voice sounded a lot like David.

I obeyed.

I drained the dude of his life's blood, and stepped away, feeling no remorse. The burning thirst dissipated, for now.

Every sense I ever possessed heightened. I could feel my body grow stronger. I was no longer human. I was a vampire.

Unfortunately, not even turning into a vampire was gonna bring back my memories. Maybe it would help me remember them better, though.

Turning to face the guys with my eyes closed, I licked whatever blood remained from my lips and sighed as I pried open my eyelids.

They were all smiling at me, their faces, as well as mine, back to normal.

"Welcome to the family, Rose," Paul said.

"Now you're truly one of us," David declared.

"Now you really are my sister," Dwayne stated, ssmirking.

Marko said nothing, but he opened his arms for me to come to him.

I obeyed.

"I'm proud of you," hee whispered into my hair.

"And?" I asked expectantly.

He pulled , holding my shoulders and looking into my eyes.

He knew what I was asking. i could see it in his eyes.

And, though there was a little hesitation, he declared in front of David and everyone else, "And I love you."

I sent out an unspoken promise to Paul that I would kill him if he made puking noises.

I plowed back into Marko's arms.

"I love you, too!" I squealed like a little school girl.

I could remember loving Marko before David and I got together. David was just so possessive and protective, not to mention he made his move before Marko did.

"Well, i hate to break up this love fest, but we have to go tell Max that Rose is one of us now," David interjected, not sounding too thrilled.

"Am I going?" I asked, wide-eyed looking at David.

"Yes, we need to speak to him about your situation, and he'll want proof that you've been turned," David answered.

I went rigid, but nodded in understanding.

"Hhey, when we get done with Max, we'll go do whatever the hell you want," Marko assured.

I let out an exasperated sigh.

Time to go meet the head vampire of Sant Carla.

**A/N: Well, that's Chapter 14. Rose is a vampire now. I hope you enjoyed. I promise I'll update the next chance I get.**

**Thanks you guys!**

**Especially certain of you, and you know who you are!**

**Thanks :),**

**Hopeful-Lost-Boy's-Girl**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't posted recently. I found out that my laptop is fried and beyond repair so I will be using my aunt's computer for awhile. Again, I'm sorry and thanks to those who are sticking with me. I know you probably hate me by now...**

We didn't go by Max's house. It was too late. He was already at work.

We parked the bikes on the beach and walked down the Boardwalk to Video Max.

Walking around and looking at the humans wasn't like looking at the group of Surf Nazis as a half-vampire. Then, the thirst had been a burning and I could hear the thrum of their hearts pouding and the blood pounding through their veins. Now, the thirst was all but nonexistent, and I was only slightly aware of thr crowd's beating hearts. However, I was accutely aware of the people moving to get out of our way.

I felt one with my boys, now.

Marko had his arm draped over my shoulders. I was holding the hand he had over my shoulder. My other arm was wrapped around his waist.

Occasionally, being the goofball he is, he would lean over to me and whisper funny and perverted things about the crowd in my ear. Sometimes, what he had to say would be so funny that I couldn't help but throw my head back and laugh.

All in all, I was having an awesome time. I felt like I was seeing, hearing, and smelling everything in a new light. It was beautiful, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

My smile faultered a little when we entered Video Max. That's when the very human nerves hit my very vampire body.

He was the head-freaking-vampire. I had a right to be nervous.

We followed David through the store. Marko and I were looking at movies, tapes, and those awesome CDs as we moved. Paul and Dwayne haulted to hit on the video clerk.

I smacked Dwayne fairly hard on the shoulder.

"Remember Chloe?" I whispered harshly.

He shrugged but walked away from the girl anyway.

David was stopped by a tall man with brown hair. He was wearing glasses and a puff-shouldered, baggy shirt with a large checker board design all over it. Though he looked like your average dorky adult trying to look cool, I could feel the power radiating off of him. This had to be Max.

"You're not supposed to be in here," Max stated in a serious warning tone.

David smirked, "Whatever you say."

Marko had to drag me away from the Bon Jovi and Aerosmith CDs on display.

"Wait! I don't think I have that one!"

Unfortunately, no one listens to the young female vampire.

They pulled me out of the store and I was instantly confused. Weren't we supposed to meet with him?

We followed David around to the back of the shops and stopped behind Max's video store.

I was so confused.

I suppose Marko could sense it because he pulled me closer to his side.

We hadn't been out there for long when Max came out of the back door.

"It's done. She's one of us now," David informed.

Max looked at me, a fatherly smile on his face, "Rose, my dear, welcome to the family."

He strode over to me and took me into his arms.

Marko stepped back to give him room.

He seemed very fatherly. I couldn't help but hug him back.

Once he pulled back, he looked to David and asked, "Does she still not remember anything?"

"She remembers a lot," Marko answered.

"She's making some progress," Paul answered like a doctor.

"But she still doesn't remember how she managed to get injured so badly that she forgot everything," David explained.

"Well, we need to find out what happened. If someone is at fault, we need to take care of them. Find out what happened," Max paused. "And you know how I feel about Star, but, if you're going to turn her, do it soon. Don't be heartbroken if she chooses not to feed, David."

David nodded, saying nothing.

"Rose, it's been wonderful seeing you as one of us, my dear. I must say, I've always wanted a daughter," Max directed lovingly at me. Then, he turned to Marko. "You take care of this lovely young lady, Marko. Don't let anything happen to her."

"Way ahead of you," Marko declared.

"Good. Now, I must return to work. Good bye," Max concluded.

We departed, having nothing else to say.

"So where to now?" I asked, skipping just ahead of them and walking backwards.

"We go back to the cave. We need to teach you how to be a vampire," David answered.

"Hey, I can attack and bite people. What else do I need to know?"

They all stopped, and I narrowly avoided running into someone.

"Well, you don't know how to fly for one," Paul taunted.

I shrugged, "Who needs to fly?"

"You haven't even experienced your own power to jump," Dwayne joined the taunting.

That's not true. I kind of fle/jumped to take my first kill," I retliated.

"We're still going to the cave, and you're still going to learn how to be a vampire," David finalized.

I sighed, defeated. I was obviously the underdog here.

We didn't stop to do anything fun or deliciously fattening on the way back to the bikes.

Marko had to snatch the giant pretzel I as about to die for as we were walking.

My "thank you" to him was a kiss and half of the pretzel.

We took to the beach instead of the roads this time.

I laughed and shouted with the boys as we rode. I was so happy that I was shamelessly and recklessly live eternity as an immortal.

To be honest, all of it had me a little turned on. It was all I could do not to kiss and bite at Marko's neck. Luckily, Marko's hair was in the way, otherwise, I'm not sure I could've stopped myself.

We got to the bluff above the cave quick enough.

I wasn't looking forward to having my ass handed to me, but I was looking forward to broadening my perspective of my vampire self.

I hopped off the bike and followed Marko to the cliff.

He hunched over, waiting for me to get on his back.

"Wait," I haulted. The jumping had me intrigued. "I wanna try something."

He turned to look at me, they all did. I usually rode on their backs so I guess it's strange for them.

I stared off at the cave, judging the distance.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped back a little bit.

Without thinking about it, I ran forward and jumped. I tried not to use too much or too little strength.

Being in the air was awesome. It took my breah away and sped up my half-dead heart.

The ground approached so fast to the human eye, but, to me, it was like Iwas walking through the air. I could tell that I was gonna have a rough landing.

I hit the ground, feet first, and rolled, stopping on my back.

I was baffled at how fun it was. I just kept staring up at the night sky.

It was a fingernail moon.

I heard foosteps running up to approach me.

Four frantic faces surrounded my vision and I was reminded of when I first woke up to four strangers.

"Rose, you okay?" Dwayne questioned.

"Rose, babe, ar you alright?" Marko asked, bending down to examine me.

"That...was...awesome," I declared.

Paul and Dwayne chuckled, David backed off, and Marko helped me up.

"Boys, help me put these signs back up," David ordered.

Signs? I hadn't even noticed that I'd hit the signs.

I felt bad.

"Lemme help you guys with that," I started.

"No you go on in the cave. We'll be right behind you," Markpo ordered gently.

"Fine," I sighed.

I felt like a nuissance.

I went in the cave and sat on the couch, figuring the boys would be busy for like five or ten minutes.

However, I heard a noise. At first, I thought it was the boys coming in, seeing as they did tend to make a lot of noise upon arrival, but, as I listened closer, I noticed that it was coming from somewhere else. The sound was coming from a pile of the boys' trinkets.

I got up, slowly, and moved toward the sound.

I was silently praying that this cave wasn't haunted.

Feeling strangely like I was in a horror movie, and cursing myself for forgetting that I was the monster in the horror movie, I separated some of the trinkets.

What I saw had me on my knees.

He was adorable and had to be around six or seven years old.

It broke my heart to see the jeweled bottle in his hand and David's blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted. "I was thirsty! I lost my momma!"

"No, sweetie, I'm sorry," I replied.

There would be no vampire training tonight.

I tried to reach out to him, but he shrunk back.

"It's okay, sweetie, I'm not gonna hurt you," I assured.

I just wanted to take care of him.

He whimpered, but, everntually, he darted into my arms.

I lifted him up, holding him and shushing to calm him.

For God's sake, he was just a child.

I pulled him back to look at his face. He was about to fall asleep.

"My name's Rose. What's your name, baby?" I asked sweetly.

He yawned taking a second to reply.

"Laddie."

**Finally! Here it is! I promise I will update the next chance I get.**

**I love you guys!**

**A/N: This is supposed to take place in like 1987 about two or three months before the movie. And I'm not sure if they had CDs then. I think they did, but, whether they did or not, they do in my story. :)**

**'Til next time,**

**HopefulLostBoysGirl**


	16. Chapter 16

**Again, I am SO sorry that it takes me so long to update. Between school and having only my aunt's computer to upload with, everything has just been difficult and hectic. Anyway, forgetting my rambling, here's the next installment of Memories Are Trivial:**

I wiped the blood from Laddie's chin.

"Just got to sleep, sweetie, I'll be here when you wake up," I assured in a motherly tone.

I guess I had motherly instincts after all.

"Promise you won't leave in this place alone?" he pleaded.

I paused. I would be sleeping with the boys now.

"You see that bed over there?" I asked, pointing in the direction of, what used to be, my bed.

His view followed my finger and he nodded.

"That's my old bed. You can sleep there from now on, okay?"

He was quiet and still. I would've thought he was already asleep if I couldn't sense his fear and wariness.

"C-can I sleep with you?" he stuttered, unsure.

"Um, you don't wanna sleep where I sleep, but this bed is very comfortable. I can promise you that. And I'll watch over you-"

"Like a guardian angel?"

More like a guardian devil.

"Yes, like a guardian angel," I stated.

He wasn't sure about it, I could tell, but he couldn't go back to his mommy now that he was a half vampire. He didn't need to kill her on accident and live out his life as a six or seven year old forever, always hating himself.

"I promise," I assured, kissing him on the forehead.

I suppose it was just my natural, motherly instincts kicking in but I felt very protective of Laddie. I wanted nothing more than for him to be okay.

He relaxed and laid his head on my shoulder.

I began humming the tune of a lullaby that I distinctly remembered my mother humming to me. At what age, I couldn't remember. I could remember that I learned to play the piano just so I could play that song and rewriting it to work for a guitar. My friend had chosen to learn the violin. I used to have a recording of it…if only I still had it.

He fell asleep almost instantly, but I didn't move for the bed right away.

I heard the boys laughing and rough-housing with each other, being very loud.

The instant they came into view, I shushed them and took back up to singing my lullaby.

"What the hell is that?" Paul asked, pointing to the sleeping boy in my arms and apologizing when I shushed him again.

"HIS name is Laddie," I answered in a whisper. "And watch your language."

"Babe," Marko started. "Where did he come from?"

"I found him amidst your things. He got lost and was thirsty. He found David's bottle," I explained, still whispering.

"Did he drink from it?" David questioned, NOT whispering.

I glared at him and nodded, creeping over to the bed and pulling down the blankets. I laid Laddie on the bed and tucked him in all snugly.

The bed was his now. I wouldn't be using it anymore.

"He can't leave. He'll be staying with us now," David informed as if I hadn't already known.

"Would you guys please keep your voices down?" I asked in a harsh whisper. "Laddie is sleeping!"

Shockingly, David replied "sorry" in a whisper.

The rest of the night was spent hanging around the cave and doing what we could to entertain ourselves without waking Laddie up. Its safe to say that it was a slow night.

When the sun started to come up, I knew it was time to retreat into the depths of the cave.

Marko was nice enough to wait on me while I wrote Laddie a note and set it aside, hoping that he would be able to read it. I had to make sure he knew that everything would be okay if he was to wake up and I wasn't there.

I should've warned him not to explore the cave, but I didn't think about it.

We retreated into the darkest part of the cave, of course climbing over that pile of RUBBLE.

The boys kicked off their boots, racing to see who could get to the bars the fastest.

"You comin' or not, Rose?" David asked, swinging from side to side.

I watched Marko and Paul swing back and forth, seeing who could get higher, as I said, "I think I'll just sleep on something solid tonight. I'm gonna need to get used to the whole 'sleeping upside-down' arrangement."

"Suit yourself," he replied.

I climbed up the metal grating to the little spot they had that was just big enough to fit one person. It was the same landing that David and I had "broken up" on.

As soon as I got to the top, I positioned myself to face the boys while I was lying on my stomach.

I was immediately greeted by Marko's smiling face.

"Hiya," he greeted upside-down in my view.

"Good morning, goofball," I replied, getting comfortable.

"Good morning, dearest," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest…much like the dead are positioned in a coffin.

I rolled over onto my back and tipped my head back to where Marko looked right-side-up.

He was watching me with interest.

I crossed my arms over my chest like he did, making an attempt at mimicking him.

Then, I said the phrase I had been dying to say since I became a vampire.

Looking directly and seriously into his eyes, I declared in a Transylvanian/Romanian accent, "I vant to suk yor blood."

"He laughed heartily, saying, "God, Rose, I love you."

"I love you, too," I replied, grinning, not even having to think about it.

And, not thirty seconds later, I felt the sun come up and I was, literally, sleeping like the dead.

**-I know it was short, but the next chapter is pretty long so I couldn't exactly put them together.**

I hope you guys keep reading. I think about this everyday and worry that I'm gonna lose you guys. Please accept my apology and know that **I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON MEMORIES ARE TRIVIAL.**

**Chloevamp:** You will appear in the next installment so look out ;). And thanks for taking the time to make sure everything was alright.

**Richrichmermaid:** Thank you for sticking with me. I appreciate it. I don't know what I would do without your constant messages. ;). Keep talking, girl. I mean it.

**And to my other reviewers:** Thank you so much for your time and reviews. I love every one of you! Keep reading please! I'll try to put out more, more often.

**I searched forever for a good lullaby on You Tube that would be perfect for Rose's Lullaby. These are the three songs I liked the best in order from my most favorite to third favorite. I thought they were pretty. You can choose the one you like best, or, if you think you know of a better one, you can let me know:**

.com/watch?v=K1dQm5zcStI

.com/watch?v=_L1WBV4rryM

.com/watch?v=zNbaMolFSck&feature=results_video&playnext=1&list=PL705F4EB9DF868B80


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter. Still kind of pressed for time, but my aunt is a very nice and generous person so she's letting me dominate her computer while I type up a ten page report and this chapter.**

"Rose!"

I jumped up to see Laddie cowering against the wall, staring up at the boys hanging from the ceiling.

I swooped down to him and pulled him to me. He was whimpering and crying.

He was absolutely terrified.

The boys were still sleeping like the dead, thank God. They were heavy sleepers.

I shushed him, allowing him to bury his head in the crook of my neck, and cooed in his ear until he down enough for me to talk to him.

"Laddie, everything is okay. They're not going to hurt you. Even if they wanted to, which they definitely don't, I wouldn't let them. You're part of our family now, Laddie. That's just how they sleep. I would be sleeping like that, too, but…I'm just not ready to, yet," I explained to him. "Do you want me to show you who's who?"

He raised his head a little and, after a moment of consideration, nodded.

He hid behind my hair as I introduced them.

I pointed at each one as I said their names, "The curly headed one with the colorful jacket is Marko. He's my boyfriend, and I love very much. The one with the crazy, wild hair is Paul…he's a weirdo. That one with the dark hair is Dwayne. He's my big brother…my very big brother. The last one with the very light hair is David. He's the leader of us all. I wouldn't mess with him if I were you. And last of all is me: Rose. I'm the best looking of the group and also happen to have the best personality and one hell of a smile."

He smiled and giggled at my huge ego as he took in all of the boys' names and faces. From the look on his face, he seemed to be a very intelligent child.

At least he realized we weren't normal.

"What are you?" he asked in a small voice.

"We're vampires," I whispered as if people could here me.

He didn't seem fazed.

And he believed me.

"What am I?" he asked, a little surer of himself.

I thought a moment on how to explain it simply without scaring the bejeesus outta him. Best to tell him the whole truth and nothing but the truth, I suppose.

"You're almost what we are. You're a half-vampire," I answered.

I'd rather me gently lay the truth on him than David come in and throw the truth at him and expect him to comply.

"When will I be like you?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

I didn't know what to say. Could he hold back the blood lust until he was seventeen or eighteen years old? Would he break and make his first kill at ten years old?

"We'll save that question for another time," I stated, poking him in the stomach.

I could feel my "inner clock" telling me that the sun was down. That meant I could enter the cave without spontaneously combusting.

Once we got out in the open, I gave Laddie permission to play with Paul's rock box. I would deal with Paul later. Meanwhile, I searched my room area for food I may have stored before my accident.

I found a bottle of water, some Debbie cakes that smelled fatteningly yummy-licious, and a box of chocolate cereal. The cakes and the cereal had a week before they expired. The water didn't expire until next year.

"Pig out," I ordered handing all of it to Laddie.

"I can eat all of this?" he gasped.

I nodded, smiling.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed, vampires forgotten.

While he ate, I thought about what I was going to do tonight. I still had to hook Dwayne and Chloe up. That was my goal for tonight.

I couldn't leave Laddie here all by himself, not that the boys would hurt him. He was just scared. However, I couldn't burden Dwayne with having me AND Laddie ride with him.

I thought about taking Marko along, but I didn't think Dwayne would want him knowing about him and Chloe. Also, I needed to give Laddie time to warm up to Marko and the others. I only needed the task of keeping Laddie occupied and not letting anyone recognize him.

I walked over to Laddie's place on the couch where he was observing the contents of a wrapper with a smashed danish and red strawberry filling all over it. I could tell he was checking to see if the red filling was blood.

"You don't have to eat that one I you don't want it," I said. "It's a strawberry danish."

It did look a little too smashed up to be eaten without making a mess.

I picked it out of his hands and threw it in the nearest fire barrel.

He gave me a 'why?' face, and I put up an index finger in a 'give me a moment' gesture.

For one of the boxes of Debbie cakes, I pulled a chocolate cupcake with cream filling. I presented the cake t him as if I were one of those hoity-toity waiters from France.

"Chocolate cupcake a la crème," I presented, trying to speak French.

I figured it was safe to assume that I had butchered the French language.

"Huh?" he asked.

The look on his face made me giggle.

"It's a chocolate cupcake with cream filling. You seem like a chocolate-loving young man. You want it?"

He nodded his head briskly, so I handed it to him.

I got up off the couch and walked to my dresser in my room.

The boys may wear the same thing every single day, but that didn't mean that I had to. I left on my naval-showing, white tank top and my leather jacket, but I took off my shorts. In their place, I put on a pair of acid-washed, pistol leg jeans that had rips from my hip to my ankle. I tucked the pants legs into my boots and retightened them.

I didn't worry about Laddie seeing me. He was a kid, and I wasn't naked. He was too all-consumed in the food anyway. Besides, we were all family now.

I was going to brush my teeth and fix my hair, but I noticed that my mouth didn't feel pr smell like it needed to be cleaned, and my hair felt the same as it had last night: mostly straight and teased high. I could only hope that I would be able to fix my hair differently every now and then. I didn't mind too much, though. I liked looking like a glam metal rocker.

I left the room and walked back over to Laddie just as the boys were emerging from the "Lion's den."

"Good evening, boys," I greeted cheerily.

David and Paul glared at me.

Dwayne ignored me.

Marko trudged over and pulled me into a hug which I gladly returned.

"We love you, but we are definitely not ones for cheer when we first wake up," he mumbled next to my ear.

I shrugged and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to the couch. I sat down facing Laddie. Marko sat just behind me.

"Laddie," I stated, gaining his attention. "I would like to introduce you to Marko."

He nodded.

I wanted to introduce them properly.

"Laddie, this is my boyfriend, Marko. Marko, this is the amazing Laddie."

"What's up, squirt?" Marko greeted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Laddie didn't seem to like the "squirt" bit too much, but he mumbled a shy "hey" anyway.

"You'll like Marko. He's funny and really cool," I stated, not wanting Laddie and Marko to start off on the wrong foot.

I could feel David's presence near me before he even said anything.

"You tell him what we are? ...what he is, yet?" David asked.

Laddie answered for me.

"V-vampires," he stuttered nervously.

David smiled as kind and non-frightening of a smile as he could manage.

I had to give him credit. He knew how to be nice and not-scary when he needed to be.

"So what's the plan for today?" Paul asked, plopping down beside Laddie and ruffling his hair as if he had known him all his life.

Laddie didn't seem to upset by it. He even smiled when he fixed his hair back.

Before David could assign jobs to everyone, I answered Paul's question.

"Weeeeeell, I'm hijacking Laddie and Dwayne, because Dwayne promised me he would do something, and I wanna take Laddie out to have some fun," I answered, pulling Laddie to me.

David didn't seem too happy that I was ignoring his "leadership role."

Everyone was looking at me.

"Dwayne, I thought we told you to stop falling for Rose's puppy eyes. You're an immortal for vamp's sake!" Paul interjected, laughing.

Dwayne just shrugged and shrugged again when David gave him a look.

"The only problem is: I don't want Dwayne to have to give both me AND Laddie a ride," I explained.

Without a second thought, Marko offered, "Well, I could give you a ride and Dwayne could give Laddie a ride."

I would've loved for Marko to come along, but Dwayne and Chloe together needed to remain a secret for a while, not that I didn't trust Marko. It was just mine and Dwayne's burden to bear.

"I'm sorry, Marko. I would, but Dwayne promised…" I felt bad for denying him.

He smiled.

He kissed me on the forehead and stated, "Well, than you can take my bike."

"I can drive a motorcycle?" I squeaked, shocked.

How much did I not know about myself?

Marko gave me a 'duh' look and replied, "Uh, Rose, you used to HAVE a motorcycle. You were stopped at a red light, and, to put it in short, someone ran into you. Somehow you managed to come out unscathed. Unfortunately, your bike wasn't nearly as lucky as you."

I knew how to ride a motorcycle.

I kissed Marko smack on the mouth and exclaimed, "Thank you!"

I jumped up, threw Laddie on my back, and ran over to Dwayne, grabbing his hand. I pulled him toward the exit.

We had just gotten through the opening of the cave when I realized I forgot something.

I told Dwayne to go ahead to the bikes and I ran back inside to Marko, Laddie still on my back.

He was already holding the keys out in front of him.

I smiled and kissed him again, grabbing the keys and running back to the exit. Throwing another quick "thanks" over my shoulder, I left the cave and ran up the staircase. I took the stairs four and five at a time.

Dwayne was already waiting on his bike when I got to the top.

I walked over to the bike and threw my leg over the side like I knew what I was doing.

"Laddie, are you sure you wanna ride with Rose?" Dwayne asked Laddie skeptically.

I felt his head nod against my back.

He was confident in me even though he had only known me for MAYBE twenty four hours, and that made me smile.

As if on cue, which everything seemed to be these days, everything came back to me the moment I laid my hand on the handlebars: how to change gears, the clutch, the brake, how to turn the bike one, what to press and when to press it, etc.

I did everything that came to mind and smiled when the purr of the engine coming to life reached my ears.

Taking it easy, I followed Dwayne to the Boardwalk. I was moving a bit slow for Laddie's safety.

The concentration I put into driving safely and making sure Laddie didn't get hurt took away most of the euphoria.

Once we got to where the boys typically parked their bikes on the Boardwalk itself, I cut the engine and helped Laddie off of the bike before I got off myself.

"You lead the way from here," Dwayne stated, motioning for me to go ahead.

I grabbed Laddie's hand and moved through the Boardwalk.

I was surprised to find that the people moved out of my way just as they did with the boys. However, they could've been moving because Dwayne was behind me. I could feel him glaring at all the men who slowed to look at me. The men were also loking at me differently. The lust in their eyes intensified, but there was an unmistakable amount of fear there, too.

I no longer felt like the prey. I didn't necessarily feel like the predator either, because I WAS the predator.

I found myself walking with my head held high and a swing in my step as we walked through the doors of Rips and Tears.

Now I could see why the boys walked around with so much confidence.

Approaching the counter, I saw that guy (what's his name?-Matt) Matt was at the counter again.

He didn't even look up from his magazine as he greeted in a very monotone voice, "Hello. Welcome to Rips and Tears."

I rolled my eyes and ordered in a silky voice, "Go get Chloe."

He shocked me by looking up from his magazine.

He just stared at me with a bewildered expression on his on his face.

"NOW, Matthew," I demanded in a much less silky voice.

"J-just a s-second," he stuttered, getting up and almost running into the back room.

Chloe came out quickly.

"Rosie Posie! I'm glad you came! The boss said I could have extra time for my break, so we can hand out!" she greeted cheerily.

"Well, Chloe, you and I aren't gonna be hanging out tonight," I started, stepping to the side to reveal Dwayne who had taken his place up behind me. "Chloe, my friend, this is my brother, Dwayne. Dwayne, my brother, this is my friend, Chloe."

He smirked and flicked a finger in the air in a wave.

"H-hi," she greeted, giving him a small, slow wave.

Then, she marched over, grabbed my hand, and took me to where she thought he was out of hearing range.

"'Handsome,' Rose? You told me he was 'handsome.' That man isn't 'handsome.' He's hot. He's beautiful. He's gorgeous."

I just shrugged and, disregarding her statement, I asked, "You don't have school tomorrow, do you?"

I hated to keep her out all night and her be exhausted at school tomorrow.

"Nope. They pushed the start of school back another two months. Stupid, right? Anyway, even if school had started, it's a Saturday. We don't have school on Saturdays."

I stuck my tongue out at her and pulled her back to Dwayne and Laddie.

Dwayne was giving her the 'I just heard everything you said about me' smirk.

Laddie obviously had no idea what was going on.

It warmed my heart to see that, every time Chloe would glance at Laddie, Laddie would step shyly behind Dwayne, and Dwayne would pat his head reassuringly.

"Anyway, you two are going on a date by yourselves while I take Laddie here," I patted Laddie's head. "On a fun date of our own."

Chloe blanched.

"Don't bother to wait up if you're done with you're date before Laddie and I are done goofing off," I told Dwayne.

Before either of them could say anything, I grabbed Laddie's hand and darted out of the store, basically dragging Laddie.

Once we got far enough away, I stopped Laddie and asked, "So where do you want to go first?"

He thought about it for a second and exclaimed, "Merry-go-Round!"

That was fine by me. I loved the Merry-go-Round.

We trotted through the crowd to the carousel, Laddie leading the way.

The ride had already started so I picked up Laddie and hopped up onto the platform.

"Pick a horse," I ordered, laughter in my voice.

He looked around for a second observing all of the horses that hadn't been claimed. Eventually, his gaze settled on a big, white horse throwing its head back. The saddle and bridle to the horse had been chipped but it was obviously black and blue.

He ran over and threw himself onto the faux animal. He was having some difficulty, seeing as it was moving up and down, so I walked over and launched him onto the metallic horse.

He smiled what I assumed was a "thank you" smile and motioned for me to get on the black horse beside him. I had been leaning more toward the gray horse behind him, but, since he wanted me beside him, I complied without a…third thought.

Laddie giggled and laughed and sang to the carnival music.

I found his adorable laughter to be incredibly contagious and joined in.

Everything was fine. We had no worries, no troubles. It was great until a breeze came by…and the scent hit me like a smack in the face.

It was delicious, metallic, and had my mouth watering.

I knew the scent was blood and could sense that someone had cut themselves.

I turned my head slowly, following the scent, to look behind me.

Sure enough, some one had cut them self. Blood was running freely from their hand, and I could see a speck of blood on a jagged, broken spot on their horse's neck.

"Rose, your eyes. Their scary-looking," Laddie warned, slightly frightened.

I ignored him almost intentionally. The blood was my focus.

I realized, then, that control was only easily maintained when blood was INSIDE the human body. Control for a young vampire was irrelevant so long as blood was outside the soft, supple flesh of the human body.

To the side, I could see Laddie tear his gaze from my eyes and direct toward the blood that I was so concentrated on.

I could also see him lick his lips.

In a strained voice I ordered, "Laddie, go. Now. Get off the ride and go hide anywhere away from here."

When he hesitated, eyes still on the injured human, I made my voice more authoritative and intense.

"Now, Laddie."

He looked at me for a moment, but I didn't look at him. I just couldn't tear my eyes from the blood.

He jumped off of the horse and ran toward Rips and Tears. He wouldn't get Dwayne because I hadn't asked him to, and that made me happy. I'd hate for any of my boys to see me like this.

I couldn't be relieved Laddie had left, though. I was still rigid.

I was so close to cracking. Control was slipping from me fast.

I could feel my teeth elongating and sharpening. I could only hope that my facial features weren't next.

The person shifted as another breeze flew into my face. The scent hit me again, and all I could do was breathe it in. Control was lost to me, then. It was as if the word 'control' had never existed to me.

I got off of the horse slowly, seductively, trying t gain the person's attention.

The person, as I was just now noticing, was a man between nineteen and twenty five years of age.

The girl beside him, whom I assumed was his girlfriend, was freaking out and looked as if she were about to faint. She had to be around only fifteen years old.

I was gonna try and think of the guy as a sick pedophile.

I attempted to compose my eyes and make them look at least half-way normal. I allowed my teeth to stay where they wanted to be.

I put a calming hand on the girl's shoulder and looked at the man who was staring me down lustfully, his bloody hand forgotten…to him.

In a silky, adult voice I stated, "Allow me to help."

The girl glared at me and shrugged my hand off of her shoulder, saying, "We don't need your help, demon eyes."

"Silent, Barbie, the adults are talking," I ordered, a smile on my face but malice in my voice.

She huffed and looked to her boyfriend for help.

He shooed her away, his brown eyes still locked on my "demon" ones.

The vampire in me had obviously taken over a while ago.

"Come with me. I'll fix you up," I wasn't offering but demanding.

He didn't catch it. He was entranced.

I hadn't figured that vampires could lure their prey. I was so naïve. I thought they were all just savage. I had forgotten that they were completely alluring.

He grabbed my outstretched hand robotically, and I pulled him in the direction of the beach.

It was all I could do not to attack him right there. I may have lost control, but I wasn't stupid. I was gonna isolate him. He would be dead in minutes.

The soft sand of the beach was under my boots in no time.

I walked down the beach a ways, not stopping until a bunch of trees were blocking our view of the Boardwalk.

The big idiot wasn't suspicious or wary at all.

I pulled off my jacket and tank top to entice him and give him a false sense of security. Plus, didn't need to parade around with blood all over my shirt, did I?

My bra stayed on.

I smiled at him, my teeth not fazing him, and pulled his hand to my mouth.

I licked the blood off, and it was like a warm burst of Heaven on my taste buds. I sucked at the wound, moans and groans of desire erupting from the grunt's throat.

I took my time taking every one of his fingers into my mouth.

I may have been lost to the vampire, but all of me was loyal to Marko, so, when the guy leaned forward to kiss me, ducked and avoided him.

Marko's voice rang in my head, saying, "Don't play with your food."

I couldn't tell if I imagined his voice or not, but I obeyed anyway.

I allowed my face to shift, feeling much better and less strained when I did.

That snapped the man out of his trance.

He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. He was paralyzed in fear. I couldn't help but feel some form of sick satisfaction at his all-encompassing fear, at the power I possessed.

Before he could muster up the smarts to run, I darted behind him and sank my teeth into his throat.

He let out a brief, shrill, girlish squeal and fainted.

I tried to tell myself that the world would be much better without this guy in it.

I drained him and ripped my mouth from his throat.

Good thing I took my shirt off. I avoided a serious stain there.

I looked down at the man, his eyes mouth open in an eternal scream, his throat ripped open animalistically, and his blood on MY hands and face.

Things had been different when my boys were there to numb the pain of murder, when I KNEW that I was killing a bad person, but my boys weren't here, and I didn't know this man AT ALL.

I was alone, left with facing the man that I had murdered in cold blood.

I wasn't mistaken. Vampires were savages.

I dropped to my knees in the sand, letting out a small wail.

I had just killed a man that I wasn't sure of because he cut himself of a merry-go-round.

What if he was a dad? a good dad?

What if that girl he had been with only looked fifteen?

What if they were engaged?

What if she was just his sister?

What if he was a good guy?

What if my vampirism had been the only thing to change him into a lustful douche bag?

What if I was a cold-blooded murderer?

**There you have it. I was planning on posting it like five days before I did but some bad storms rolled around and I was cut short on time.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks again to all of my reviewers. I'd give you all a personal shout=out but that would be A LOT more typing, and, frankly, I'm DONE typing for today. Just know that I love you guys anyway****J****.**

**I love all of my readers!**

**Props, hehe,**

**Hopeful Lost Boys Girl**


	18. Chapter 18

**First off, I am SOOOOO sorry it has been over a year. There has been so much to happen that i would have to right a full story just for that. I am deeply sorry if it takes me a LOOONG time to update as I have no internet and am currently "computer-hopping" but I WILL continue this story and finish it AND it's sequel even if it kills me...which it just might.**

**I have NOT GIVEN UP on **_**Memories are Trivial**_**!**

**I love you all and thank you so much for baring with me. :)**

**I do not own the Lost Boys, but a girl can dream, right?**

**Anyways, without further ado, Chapter 18: FINALLY!**

I wasn't sure how long I spent wallowing in my pit of self-loathing and sorrow.

Hell, I'd forgotten about Laddie. This added to my increasing guilt.

The body of that man was still laying in front of me, and I was very much aware that I would have to dispose of it soon.

Ideas on how to get rid of it were flying through my head when a voice broke me from my reverie.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Laddie asked from behind me.

I wish desperately that he had startled me, but he hadn't. Whether my vampire subconcious had sensed him or I was just too numb to care, I didn't know.

He began to walk around me. I couldn't let him see the body. He knew what I was, but that didn't mean he needed to see how monstorous I could be. I didn't need him to be afraid of me. That would only make things worse.

"No, Laddie. Stay behind me," I ordered, my voice lacking the command it had however long ago.

I couldn't turn around. I didn't want him to see the blood on my chin.

I could still hear the light footsteps coming closer.

Here it comes. The hatred; the terror. He would never want to be near me again. I could feel the tightening in my chest already. I needed to prepare myself for he inevitable.

He shocked me more than words could express by stepping in front of me, between me and the body I massacred, and enveloping me in a hug.

It was all I could do not to cry on the kid's shoulder, if I was physically able to that is.

He was so intelligent and mature for his age. What was his age?

When he pulled away, I couldn't see any blood on his jacket so I assume the blood on my chest and face had had time to dry.

"It's okay, Rose. I kno what you are and what you do. I'm scared, but I know you won't hurt me," he assured. He knew the body was behind him. I could see it in his eyes.

Like someone trying to coax a wild animal, he pulled me to the water and helped me was the blood off.

Thankfully you couldn't see the blood on my black bra so I avoided getting it wet. However, the scent just kept reminding me.

When I was void of the blood, we returned to the body.

Out of no where, Laddie pulled out a lighter and held it up to me.

The boy's composure around the dead body and his increasing resourcefulness had me concerned about the life he had led before stumbling upon the cave.

I gingerly took the lighter from him.

"Go into the woods and find some limbs and big sticks, twigs too. Get as many as you can and bring them back here," I directed. If someone were to walk by, I'd rather they saw just me out here with the body than Laddie alone or even with me.

He complied and ran into the woods, returning minutes later with an enormous armful of the wood we needed. After a few more trips, and me setting everything up, there were enough branches and sticks to burn the body.

When I lifted the body, Laddie put some of the bigger sticks under it, along with some dry brush to fuel the flame. We positioned the rest of the sticks and straw on top of the body, occasionally going back into the woods for more.

I flicked the lighter open and on, throwing onto the body. It started slow, much to my chargrine, but eventually went up in flames.

After giving the body time to burn, mostly, I put my shirt and jacket back on and grabbed Laddie's hand. There wasn't much else we could do other than head back to the boardwalk.

I wanted nothing more than to go back to the cave and straight into Marko's comforting arms, but I didn't want to ruin Laddie's night anymore than I already had.

I put on a smile for Laddie's sake and asked, "So, Laddie, where to now?"

He put his index finger to his chin and looked around at all the things he could possibly do.

I was fairly shocked when he pointed to the comic book store where those two weird Rambo-wannabe teenie-boppers dropped their box of comic books the first night out I had after waking up.

I WAS fairly curious about the store...so I allowed Laddie to pull me into the store.

There were a few patrons inside the store looking around and reading comics, and music could still be heard coming from outside on the boardwalk.

"What do you want to look at first?" I asked, ignoring the two sets of eyes I could feel almost burning a hole through my face.

"Batman!" Laddie exclaimed with a toothy grin.

I giggled at his infectious excitement and helped him look for the Batman comics.

We passed the Superman, X-Men, and Captain America comics before we got to Batman. All of which, I could tell, were seriously disorganized.

His eyes lit up when I took one of the comics off of the shelf and handed it to him. He immediately plopped down in the floor and opened it up.

I sat down next to him and leaned back against the shelf.

Laddie scooted over and leaned back against my chest.

A kid about fifteen years old, dressed like a fruity moron, stopped beside me and looked like he was expecting us to move. However, at the frosty glare I sent at him, he thought better of it and walked around us. I kept my eyes trained on him until he was about ten feet away and then looked back at the comic.

From the corner of my eye, I could see the two strange boys hiding and watching Laddie and me warrily.

I tried reading the comic to Laddie (even though he didn't need it), but about half-way through, I got sick of the staring.

"Stay right here. I'll be back. Read on and tell me what happens next," I instructed, getting up.

Laddie nodded and stuck his nose back into the comic book.

I slinked over to where the boys were hiding behind the counter, staring at each other, (me on one side, them on the other) and said, like it was the most boring word in the world, "Boo."

They jumped, visibly shaking, and reached for something behind the counter, out of sight. Their faces fell, and I knew that, whatever they had been searching for, it wasn't there.

I wasn't sure why, but, for some reason, I felt the need to have animosity toward these boys. I knew them from, I couldn't place exactly where, but I recognized thm somehow.

"Is there a particular reason why you two are staring at me and my...uh, little brother over there?" I asked, sickly sweet.

They mumbled something to each other, but, even with my inhuman hearing, I could only understand "...doesn't recognize..."

"Do I know you?" I asked heatedly, not bothering with pleasantries.

If _they_ knew something,_ I _wanted to know it too.

They looked at each other and back to me simultaniously.

"No," they replied in unison, and a bit to quickly if you ask me.

Something told me they were lying...

They were obviously frightened of me, but their stares...it was almost as if they were testing me.

I almost felt as if they knew what I was...or were at least suspicious of me. That kind of worried me. My instincts told me to keep my guard up.

I lened toward them, a glare on my face to mask my uneasiness, and they leaned away.

"Take car, boys," I whispered, smirking and winking.

God, I loved how intimidating I could be now.

I pushed away from the counter and sauntered confidently back over to Laddie.

"Is it good?" I asked him.

He nodded, not looking away from the comic, He had only read about a page or two since I walked away.

"How bad do you want it?" I asked, hooking my thumbs in my jeans.

He looked at me with large eyes and muttered, "I want it."

I smiled and searched my pockets for any cash I might've stuffed in them. Sadly, I came up broke.

I looked back at the two Rambo-bums to see if they were watching me. They were.

Scowling at them, I turned back to Laddie.

As quietly as I could I unbuttoned my pants.

"Hand me the comic," I ordered so only he could hear me.

He did as he was told, watching closely.

"Tell me if those two boys at the counter come over," I whispered.

He nodded the 'okay' and, being sure to make my movements seem natural from behind, I slid the comic as far as i could down the front of my pants. I mean, it's not like I'd show up on camerea...just a floating comic book. I doubt they had cameras, anyway, I couldn't leave it up high, without it looking like I had a VERY unnatural bulge, so I let slide down into the top of my boot, wrapping around my leg. I am such a bad influence.

After buttoning my jeans, I helped Laddie up and turned toward the shelf, making it look as though I were putting the comic back up.

I looked back over my shoulder to see if those boys were still staring. They were.

It made feel smug to steal some of their merchandise, and from right under their noses too.

"Later boys," I stated, smirking.

They glared as I turned and walked Laddie and myself out of the store.

Laddie showed me som of his smarts by waiting until we were all the way at the piercing booth to say anything.

"That was so cool! They didn't suspect anything!" he exclaimed.

Well, when you don't have any money, that's how you get the things you need, or want in this case," I explained, telling him what I had learned living as a penniless runaway.

Wow. I remebered that! Party at Rose's place! ...Or in my brain, as it were.

Laddie was looking at me, a tthoughtful expression on his face.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" he asked as I unlaced my boot and then relaced it after giving him his comic.

I thought about it.

Did I really want to ruin what was left of this kid's innocence so soon? No; I wanted him to hold onto that for as long as possile.

"When you're older," I answered, smiling.

He nodded, yawning and I knew it was ime to get him home.

"C'mon," I directed, pulling him along in the direction of Marko's bike.

We were closer to it than I thought. It only took us about five minutes to maneuver through the crowd and get to it. After getting through the crowd, I decided it was better to come with the boys. Even by themselves the crowds just parted for them like the Red Sea.

Dwayne's bike wasn't there so he was either already at the cave, or still out with Chloe.

Laddie got on the bike first and then I got on in front of him.

After I got the bike started and moving, it only took Laddie about a minute to lean against me asleep. I made sure his hands were tight around my waist so he didn't fall off.

When we got to the bluff, I really didn't want to wake Laddie. He was sleeping so soundly.

I picked him up and carried him down the stairs and into the cave, his comic held firmly in his grasp.

Paul and Marko were goofing off loudly, but I didn't bother to silence them. Laddie was sleeping VERY heavily. I doubted even Hell itself could wake him.

I layed him down gently on the bed and tucked him in. Once I was satisfied with his comfort, I walked over to Paul and Marko on the fountain. They were racing around, trying to push eachother off, and hopping around the candles.

Just before Paul could get by me, I sat down, mindful of the chandelier. He had to stop abruptly to keep from tripping over me. His abrupt stopping led to Marko, who was watching his feet and not where he was going, slamming into Paul's back. That sent them both tumbling to the ground.

I stared at them wide-eyed, trying not to laugh, as they tried to process what just happened.

Marko glared at Paul but Paul pointed an accusatory finger at me.

They both turned to me, glaring.

I have to say, Marko's "angry face" was very cute.

"I win," I stated innocently.

Marko got up and stalked toward me slowly.

He was gonna make a grab for me, I could feel it in my gut. I needed to think fast.

Before he could do anything, I stood and shot over to him, pulling him into a deep kiss. I was trying to take his mind off of punishing me and put it on more...ahem...intimate things.

It's not that I could dish it out but not take it. It was that I could dish it out but I didn't WANT to take it.

When he couldn't stop himself from kissing me back even more passionately (if that was possible), I knew my plan had worked.

I heard Paul go "ick" so I reached over and smacked him on the forehead without separating from Marko. Hey, I didn't have to breathe so I could go on forever.

"Marko, bud, you do remember what she just did, right? Ya know, making us fall on the floor and stuff?"

I could kill Paul.

As if he had smacked me in the face, the memory of the guy I had killed tonight came tumbling into my mind.

Marko immediately tensed up and I knew he could sense something was wrong. I assumed Paul did, too, because he immediately dropped the subject.

I layed my head on Marko's shoulder and whispered in a tight voice, "Can I talk to you privately?"

"Of course," he answered, already leading me toward the mouth of the cave.

Once we got out, he led me down the beach a ways. He stopped in a spot that had about tirty or forty feet of beach between the ocean and the cliff face and it was high tide. He looked around for a moment and kicked off his boots.

I started to bend down, preparing to unlace my boots, but he stopped me. I was confused at first but then he kneeled down and started unlacing my boots. It was hard to keep my mind on m murder as he pulled them off slowly, massaging my calf.

He then removed his jacket and layed it on the ground.

I started to do the same with mine, considering sitting on it, but Marko stopped me with a stern look. The care he was showing shocked even me.I mean, he was going to make me sit on his precious jacket! I almost didn't want to...

I sighed, sitting down and he was quick to follow. Only half of his gluteous maximus was on the jacket. He made sure I was comfortable before he got comfortable around me. This just did not seem like the vampiric Marko that I felt I remembered, boyfriend or not.

"Okay, talk," he ordered like he was happy to listen.

I sighed. I really didn't want to look weak.

"You won't look weak," he assured.

How did he...what did he...I would have to ask him about that. Later.

I felt the urge to look into his eyes. When I did, I knew instantly that he wouldn't judge me.

"I killed-er-slaughtered a man tonight," I mumbled, looking out into the ocean.

I didn't want him to be angry or disappointed that I had been so careless, that I had lost control. I was angry at myself for my carelessness, for my lack of self-control, but mainly for allowing Laddie to be stuck in the middle of it.

He knew I wasn't done. "Go on," he urged.

I sighed. "He was with his young-looking pregnant wife and he was a Christian missionary trying to save the world and I seduced him into following me and I killed him and I'm an awful person." I was almost in tears. I didn't know if what I said was true, but I felt that I desereved the remorse and the pain that the story wrought on me.

"If he was at the boardwalk in Santa Carla, then he was DEFINITELY no Christian missionary, Marko assured. "And tha 'young-looking pregnant wife' he had was probably some fifteen year old slut he knocked up and was afraid to leave she would have him locked up for statutory rape."

I looked at him and smiled sadly,thankful he was trying to cheer me up, but still torn inside.

"Did you kill both of the?" he asked, seemingly intrigued.

The smile dropped from my face. "No," I answered, looking back at the ocean.

He sighed, "Shit happens."

I could feel him looking at me. No, not feel, SENSE. Not like I could sense when people were scared or excited or even horny. That was almost like a sense of smell. A sixth sense, if you will. This, however, felt different. This felt like we were connected somehow. Now would be as good a time as any to ask about his supposed mind reading.

"How can you read minds?" I asked bluntly, cutting to the chase.

"What?" he chuckled lightly.

"How do you read minds? All of you: David, Paul, Dwayne, and you," I elaborated. "You answer things I think in my mind. It's like you guys share silent conversations in your head, and, yeah, I noticed."

"Oh. That. Well, we don't exactly read each other's minds. That would be cool, and maybe a little annoying, but we can't do that. It's more of a sense that we share because we're connected. We're hyper-aware of each other, I guess you could say. We don't read each other's minds, we more or less sense messages that one of us is trying to send...or NOT trying to send. You have it now, too. No other vampire can sense our thoughts because they aren't connected to us. You have to learn to keep a guard up if you don't want something to reach the others," he explained.

"Can you teach me?"

"It's not exactly something I can teach. If you don't want the guys to find out something private, just don't let it through your mental barrier. Even I let things slip from time to time," he finished.

I thought about that for a moment.

"Can you send a 'message' to one person without the others sensing it? Say I wanted to do that, could i?"I asked.

He smirked, catching a f;irting, sensual hint, "Anytime, babe."

I tried to open myself up only to him. I was curious as to how this worked.

"What can you sense about me now?" I asked quietly.

He turned me around to look into my eyes. He was smirking at first, obviously expecting some kinky sex vision, but his smirk faded quickly, turning into an expression of obvious anger at my current self-loathing.

"Rose, why the hell do you beat yourself up so badly? He was just one stupid, human guy! It'll be okay! We were created to control the human population. We are predators and they're our prey! If anything, I'm proud of you! You handled things well. It's always hard for new vampires to resist the kill. Hell, I went on a murderous rampage my first three months," he cupped my face in his hands. "You did awesome, and I still love you."

I was shocked at his angry outburst, but I wasn't given time to reply as he kissed me to keep me quiet.

Then, all too soon we were headed back to the cave.

When we went in, Paul came bouncing and nodding his head toward us.

"You didn't wake Laddie while I was gone, did you?" I asked him.

"Why, Rose! I never! I'm appalled that you would even suspect such a thing!" Paul exclaimed dramatically, feigning innocence.

"Rose!"

Ugh. And there's Laddie. Wide awake.

**A/N: Thanks again to those who hung in there with me. Again I am so sorry, and I know there wasn't really much happening in this chapter, but I'll post as many as I can before I have to leave my aunt's place. Then, it'll be a shot in the dark as to when I can start posting again. But I HAVE NOT given up! Rest assured, I WILL finish this story and the sequel eventually.**

**Thank you all! I love you!**

**Hopeful-Lost-Boy's-Girl**


	19. Chapter 19

**I love you all and thank you so much for baring with me. :)**

**I do not own the Lost Boys, but a girl can dream, right?**

**Chapter 19:**

After hearing Laddie shout my name, I looked behind Paul to see the boy running toward me. From what I could tell, he had been playing wih Dwayne, so Dwayne had obviously gotten back from his date while I had been outside moping. I would have to ask him how it went later.

Laddie shoved Paul to the side and ran up to me, grabbing my coat, and bombarded me with, "Where were you?! I thought Marko or David had kidnapped you or something! I was worried you wouldn't come back!"

I didn't know where to start or what to say so I just made an attempt at answering and reassuring him, "I just had to talk to Marko, sweetie, that's all. I may have to leave you every now and then, but you'll never be left alone.

The look on his face was of pure relief, as he wrapped his arms around me in a strong hug. Whether it was something from his past that made him fear I was leaving or not, I didn't know. But it doesn't matter. Regardless of what his old family had to him, we were his family now. He helped me through the transition in my soul more than he would ever know, and I still didn't even know how old the kid was!

I opened my mouth, ready to voice my question of his age, when I was interrupted by David's booming voice, echoing through the cave.

"Boys!" Do I look like a guy? "We have a guest!"

I took that as a warning to cease whatever paranormal activity we may have been engaged in.

I turned to the entrance of the cave to see David come in, followed closely by a pretty gypsy-looking girl with thick, frizzy brown hair and tan skin. Only one person came to mind: Star. This had to be her.

I could smell her as soon as she came in to view. She smelled of sweat, boardwalk, and spice. I was disappointed to say that it was not unpleasant.

My thirst had been quenched earlier so I only had a faint urge to tear into her lovely throat and consume her life's blood.

She looked around the cave in awe and I couldn't help but fell a little proud of my home. I could understand her amazement. There weren't may other placs like it.

Once she had finished gawking at the cave while David told her it's story, she turned to the rest of us, taking in our appearances. She looked at each of the boys individually, seemingly trying to obtain a first impression of them, and then she turned her gaze on me.

She smiled kindly in greeting to which I smiled a greeting of my own.

I was about to introduce myself and the rest of the guys, seeing as they obviously hadn't felt the need to, when I was interrupted AGAIN by David.

"Rose!"

I threw my gaze in his direction at neck-breaking speeds, shocked at his barking tone.

"Fix that bed up for our guest," he ordered, his voice calm as if he were simply making conversation. However, the look in his eyes told me that there wasn't any room for argument.

I stepped around Laddie and started toward the bed, feeling dejected, when the sound of Star's voice made me stop.

"Oh, no. You don't have to do that for me. I'll need to head back to my friend's house before daylight, anyway," she interjected, looking between David and me.

David seemed disappointed but recovered quickly saying, "Well, just in case we'll have it ready for you, anyway." Then, he turned a glare toward me. Without hesitation, I hurried toward the bed and began fixing it up.

I was stopped by a pair of hands layed on my forearms. Slowly I lifted my head to meet Marko's anry eyes. For a moment I was terrified that his anger was directed at me until he glared over at David and stated quietly," I don't know what's gotten into him, but I don't like the way he's treating you. He never used to treat you like this."

I just shrugged and let Marko help me finish with the bed. Then, we returned to everyone.

"Now that everyone is here, I'll commence the introductions. This is Star," David introduced.

Paul and Marko mumbled uninterested 'heys' while Dwayne and Laddie, who had moved over to Dwayne when I left but returned to my side when I rejoined the group, stayed silent.

We waited for David to introduce us to her but he just grumbled, "They can introduce themselves."

God, what the hell has gotten into him? I didn't understand why David was being so cold. I just knew that he wasn't really like this. I was just guessing, but I thought he might've been angry at our lack of faith in him and Star.

I could tell the guys really didn't want to introduce themselves so I decided to be the welcoming one and start the introductions.

"That's Paul," I pointed to Paul and switched to Dwayne, "Dwayne," then I grabbed Marko's left hand with my right hand, "Marko," I wrapped my left arm around Laddie's shoulders, "Laddie," I moved away from them and walked up to her, gingerly grabbing her outstretched hand, "and I'm Rose. It's nice to have another girl around. All the testosterone gets almost unbearable sometimes," I finished with a chuckle, getting one out of her as well.

It was an odd thing to bring up, but I just needed something to break the ice. If she was going to become one of us it might help to at least try to be friendly with her.

"Glad I could help," she replied good-naturedly, releasing my hand.

I took a brief moment to really look into her brown eyes to try and get a read on her. Afterall, they do say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, right? With one inconspicuous glance, I she wouldn't become one of us; not willingly. She wouldn't want our lifestyle, and I couldn't blame her. Some people just couldn't handle it, and she was definitely one of those people. She wouldn't accept, and I could only hope that David wouldn't slaughter her when she didn't. I liked her so far. I could see us being friends if she could accept what I was, waht we were.

I cleared my throat and stepped away from her, trying to seem nonchalant.

Her smile turned nervous and she adjusted her glittery tan skirt, probably a nervous habit.

I stepped over to David, small smile still in place, and touched his arm gently with my hand. I tried to let him know through our connection that it was okay and he needed to relax.

His eyes, which had a cold and calculating look in them before, softened a little and I saw this as my moment to act.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked quietly.

I was trying to be nice and respectful, but I was still a bit on edge from his previous outburst. It seemed like even the smallest slip-up would make him detonate prematurely like a home-made bomb.

He didn't say anything but motioned for me to follow him.

I could feel the worry emanating from Marko as I followed David toward, but I didn't look back. I didn't even try to reassure him, which I did feel a tad guilty about. I was on a mission, and David and I were headed to the only place that we could have a little privacy.

Th safety of the cave we slept in provided the darkness and dankness we need for sleeping. It was where David and I had, officially, broken up and the most private place in the entire hotel.

I used my strangth to jump up to the landing I slept on and waited for David to follow me up.

David floated up and sat beside me as I moved to dangle my feet over the edge.

We sat in silence for a while. He was waiting for me to say something, and I was trying to find the right words to say. I was tring to be brave and keep the others out of my head at the same time.

I could feel him getting impatient after a few minutes, so, mustering up all the courage I could muster, I asked, "Are you sure she'll join us?"

He was quiet for a moment. I was worried he was getting ready to yell at me, but then he answered in a hopeful voice, "She will. I know she will. She has to."

It sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

He hadn't yelled at me like I'd expected so it was easier to ask my next question.

I lowered my voice, pained by the memory of his harshness and worried about his reaction. "Why are you being so cold?"

I couldn't meeyt his eyes. I couldn't even look in his general direction. My eyes stayed on my dangling feet.

I could feel his eyes boring into the side of my head, and was extremely thankful that vampires couldn't blush.

He let out a barely audible sigh...and grabbed my hand.

It was only then that I looked at him, barely able to keep my composure from the shock.

He had turned my hand over, palm up, and was examining it. He poked at the noticeably longer fingernails and traced the lines with his fingers.

I began chewing on the fingernails of my unoccupied hand nervously, figuring it best that I didn't say anything while he was thinking.

Finally, he found the nerve to speak, though he didn't release my hand.

"Rose, I've always cared about you. It was me that wanted to bring you into the family. You fit in so well with us. Paul could say anything to you, no matter how vulger, and you'd just let it roll off your back with a smile. You took to Dwayne like a brother almost immediately. Marko could do anything and everything with you, as much as it pissed me off sometimes...and I could take care of you.I killed a guy once just because he asked you out to dinner. I always felt so close to you. When you accepted us for what we are, I knew I had to claim you as mine. A blind man could see that Marko wanted to be with you, Paul wants any chick with a nice body, but I didn't want anyone to have you but me. We were together for a long time. As much as I fought against it, you and Marko just kept getting closer. One night, after a satisfying little, uh, tryst we had in the cave, I was watching you sleep for a while."

I tried to hide my embarrassment at the fact that we had had sex. He could've left that little detail out, couldn't he?

"You had always talked in your sleep and I always liked to listen to some of the senseless, funny things you said. Great form of entertainment. I heard you say Marko's name very clearly and I immediately assumed the worst. I know I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions because that's not who you are, but I just couldn't help it. I could've easily got the answer out of Marko. I just didn't want to. I was so angry and all I wanted to do was get back at you. I went out, met Star, and decided not to kill her. That was a month before youre accident. I felt like such an asshole when it took you so long to wake up after we'd found you. I thought you were gonna die. When you woke up I was stoked, but you couldn't really remember me or anything we'd been through. I was so mad when you said Paul and Dwayne's names first. Of all people, you should've remembered ME first. I don't, I just...blamed it all on you. It was just easier that way. I've held everything against you since that night you said Marko's name. Then, you and Marko got together after we broke up and I reached a point that I just couldn't stand anyone," he sighed. "I really shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry."

Then, as if his whole life's goal was to shock me to the point of a heart attack, he pulled my hand to his lips.

I couldn't have breathed if I had needed to, and I sure as hell couldn't speak.

"I still care about you. I'd like to think that we'd still be together and you wouldn't have amnesia if I hadn't screwed everything up."

I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but, honestly, I didn't know.

I didn't ask him about the night of my accident. I don't think he was there when it happened. Plus, he was beating himself up enough as it was.

There was something I needed to know, though.

"Do you love her?" I asked quitely,squeezing his hand.

He turned and looked into my eyes in that intense way he always did, and, sounding sure, he answered, "No."

"Then why-"

"Because, in a way I need her here. She enjoys being with me the way you used to and I love the way that feels."

I felt a tinge of jealousy from somewhere I couldn't remember but I did remember that I LOVE being with Marko. I began to understand how he felt when it came to Marko and me.

"And you're sure she'll accpet us? I questioned.

"She has to," he replied, looking away from me.

I didn't ask what he meant by that, but i figured I'd find out...and I wouldn't like it. For now, I wouldn't dwell on it.

I wanted to let him know that I forgive him, so, shocking him as much as he shocked me, I wrapped him in a hug.

He stiffened, arms remaining by his sides. I didn't think he was gonna hug me back, but, just as I was about to pull away, he wrapped one arm loosely around my waist.

As I pulled back, I pecked him on the cheek and jumped from the ledge.

Without turning back, I exited through the tunnel and out into the lobby of the cave, feeling satisfid and oh-so-proud of myself.

Before I could jump down onto the floor, which I was perfectly capable of doing by myself, Marko was there to help me down, an anxious look on his face,

I really was not used to someone take so much care of me.

"Ya know, I can handle a little jump. It's no problem. I'm not gonna break," I mocked.

"Well-I just-I thought...uh," Marko stammered.

I laughed at his clumsy speech and kissed him in thanks, unable to resist the urge.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"Let's just say that David and I have reached an understanding," I replied without going into un-needed details.

Marko didn't push it further, and I was thankful for that.

I kissed him again to show him how grateful I was to have him to count on.

After I pulled away, I walked over to where Star was standing awkwardly by David's wheel chair. She seemed relieved when I came over.

"Hey," I gtreeted cheerily.

"Hi," she replied, adjusting her long skirt.

"I want to introduce you to someone properly," I declared, grabbing her hand and pulling her over to where Paul and Dwayne were playing hand games with Laddie.

Dwayne got Laddie's attention and pointed at me. He jogged over with an excited look on his face.

"Rose! Dwayne and Paul were teaching me a magic trick that you can do with just your hands!" he announced eagerly.

"That's awesome, Laddie. You'll have to show it to me sometime. Now, there's someone I would like you to meet." I turned around and gestured to Star. "Laddie this is Star." I bent down to whisper in his ear. "Introduce yourself, hun."

Laddie took a microscpoic step forward, clearly not liking that I was making him introduce himself.

Barely looking up at her through his lashes, he mumbled, "I'm Laddie."

Star smiled and stuck her hand out for him to shake. "Nice to meet you, Laddie."

He hesitantly took her hand and shook it before stepping back to me. Then, he turned to me and whispered, "She's nice like you but she's not as pretty."

When he said she wasn't as pretty as me, that made my night.

I smirked at him and pushed him playfully back in the direction of Paul and Dwayne.

Turning back toward Star, I asked her, "So, Star, what do you like to do?"

She thought about it for a moment before answering, "I like to peirce ears. I can perice your's if you want."

I answered by pulling up my hair to show her the slightly long chain in my right and the two little hoops in my left ear.

"Oh, well, uh, I like to read palms. Want me to read your's?"

It was kind of an odd question,and I didn't really believe in that sort of thing. Then again, I also used to think that vampires weren't real so...

"Sure," I answered hesitantly.

She looked around for a good place to sit down.

I didn't want her to tell me anything that might be embarrassing and make the boys laugh at me, so I led her over to my-I mean- Star's bed where the reading would be a little more private. We both sat down on the side of the bed.

"So what now?" I asked, making sure my palms weren't sweaty.

Could vampires even sweat? So many questions...

"Just let me see your hand and I'll tell you what each line means."

Without anymore questions, I handed her my right palm.

She held it quite gently and began tracing the lines with her left middle finger.

For some reason, her feather-light tracing made me want to go to sleep. Without much thought, I closed my eyes.

Something tugged at the edge of my mind and I could feel myself trying to remember something.

I decided not to fight, even with Star here. I needed to remember.

Then, I saw his eyes.

**Oooooh, whose eyes is she seeing? There are many possibilities, but I'm sure you'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Can you see Rose becoming more observant and in-tune with her vamoire-self?**

**Next chapter is going to be pretty juicy. I'm gonna try and keep it as PG-13 as I can, but beware the language if you're sensitive to that sort of thing.**

**A big "thank you" to my new and veteran viewers and reviewers.**

**Much love!**

**Hopeful-Lost-Boy's-Girl**


	20. Chapter 20

**Many questions are answered in this chapter and things that didn't make since befroe, should make since now.**

**I should warn you that stuff does happen in this chapter but it doesn't get too bad I don't think...just really naughty ;D.**

**I do not own the Lost Boys, but a girl can dream, right?**

**IIIIII PLEASE READ IIIIII**

**At a certain point, I am going to recommend a song that you should listen to during a certain "scene" because it really lets you get a feel of the emotions what's going on. I'm not gonna make you listen to it, obviously, but I really think you should :)**

**IIIIII**

**Chapter 20:**

*****_Memory_*****

His eyes were blue and clear to me even though everything else about him and around him was hazy and blue. Just like his eyes.

Then, my lungs started to burn, but I couldn't quit. Not yet. Not before him.

Uhhhhh. Need to breathe.

Just when I was about to give in, I saw him push off the bottom and rush to the surface.

I almost choked in my victory.

With a smile, I rose to the surface and gasped for air.

I could see the pool and everything surrounding it now.

"Ha! I won! Not that I'm surprised. I mean, my victory was inevitable," I commented smugly.

"Why don't you be nicer?" he asked, rolling his eyes and splashing me with water.

"I'll be nicer if you try to be smarter," I retorted, smirking at another victory.

He scoffed, running a hand through his short blond hair.

"Anyway, I'm getting out," I declared, swimming to the edge of the pool and climbing out.

"Me, too," he mumbled, following suit.

I walked over to the closest lounge chairand laid back, closing my eyes.

It was a miserably hot Summer day and the sun was baring down menacingly at all in it's path. I was glad I had decided to wear my white bikini instead of my black pin-up style swimsuit.

God, I hate Arizona.

I could hear my brother move another chair beside me and sit down with a huff.

It didn't matter how much we picked on eachother, my little brother was always with me and I could always count on him...even if he was only twelve to my fifteen years.

I felt him grab my hand and he started tracing the lines, his touch feather-light.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, opening my eyes only to close them again from the assault of the harsh sun. His touch only made me wanna go to sleep anyway.

"I'm reading your palm," he answerd sarcastically.

He pasued, presumably for dramatic affect.

"Your love life is gonna suck and you're gonna die young."

My brother...

"Gee, Sam, thanks for such kind and endearing words. They inspire so much love. I was wondering why I kept you around," I mumbled sarcastically.

"It's because I'm the only one that can hack your sarcasm to bits."

"This coming from the twelve year old wearing the most colorful and flowery men's swimsuit I have ever seen." I bit back the urge to laugh as I could imagine his face.

Suddenly, he dropped my hand.

"Hey! I was enjoying that!"

"The palm reading?" he asked, disbeilf evident in his tone.

"No, the hand rubbing. Please continue." I held my hand out for him to grab as I stifled a yawn.

He let out an exaggerated sigh but he soon had my hand again, tracing shapes and such and lulling me to sleep.

I should remember to tell him he's my favorite...

*****_End Memory_*****

When I came back to myself, so to speak, Star still had a hold on my hand and my eyes remained closed.

I remembered that day fairly well. Sam had fallen asleep beside me after I had conked out only for us both to wake up with the worst sunburns ever. Sam even caught a minor case of sun poisoning.

I smiled at the memory. I missed hm, even if I could remember very little about him.

When Star began to speak, I opened my eyes.

"You have a strong love line, though, you have experienced or will experience heart break. However your love will stay strong." Her voice became heitant. "Your life line is short. Thaat uasually means you'll die young."

I bit back a scoff but couldn't refrain from shaking my head. She had NO idea. Even Sam had been right about that one.

She mistook my reaction as a sign that I was worried.

"These readings aren't always accurate. You could very well live a long, happy life," she reassured.

I only smiled, "Thank you, Star."

She returned the smile, "Anytime."

We entered back into the lobby area where we saw all of the boys just sitting around doing whatever.

I yawned. The sun would be up soon.

"Bed time!" I shouted stretching my body as tall as I could get it.

We all piled into our own areas and fell asleep fairly quickly. Star had dedcided to stay since it was so late-or early. It took a bit of coaxing on both my and Star's parts to get Laddie to sleep in the bed next to her.

Thankfully, she didn't ask about my and the boys' sleeping arrangements.

Once that was arranged, however, we were all good to go.

I was the last to awaken the next evening.

When I got into the lobby, I saw everyone trying to busy themselves in their boredom.

Dwayne was playing red hands with Laddie on the fountain, Paul was looking through his CD and tape collection (which I needed to remember to raid later), Marko was feeding his pigeon by hand, David was sitting in his wheelchair/throne with his head back and his hands laced together in his lap, and Star seemed to be getting out of bed just as I came in.

I couldn't help it. I HAD to say it.

"So shall we start by gathering around in a circle and singing 'Kumbaya'?" I asked, slapping my hands together.

I had been expecting a laugh, or even just a chuckle, but I got nothing. Everyone just looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm out of my mind but feel free to leave a message," I stated sarcastically, crossing my arms.

That got a chuckle and a shake of the head from Dwayne, snickers from Paul and Marko, a smirk from David, and a giggle from Star. Poor Laddie looked a little lost on the situation.

"So what were you two girls doing on that bed last night, and why wasn't I invited?" Paul asked like he was serious even though I knew full well that he had seen us through that veil.

"I was reading her palm," Star corrected quicky, afraid Paul was serious.

"Oh, really? What did her palm say?" Paul asked curiously.

I answered before Star. "Apparently I'm gonna die young, but, hey, at least my love life rocks!" My tone was sarcastic and monotonous as I walked over to a crate beside David and sat down.

Star just kind of stood awkwardly in the middle of the room with a thin blanket/shawl thing wrapped around her shoulders.

I sent David a look that said 'Really?'

He just narrowed his eyes and shrugged.

I scoffed at him and called, "Hey, Star, why don't you come and sit down?"

If David REALLY thought she was gonna be one of us than I might as well be friendly and play nice.

She seemed grateful for the offer and rushed over to sit down next to me.

When she didn't speak I decided I would start the conversation.

"Do you work at the boardwalk, Star?" I asked, turning to face her fully.

"No, I just kind of, " she tossed her hand out, "hang out there."

"Me,too. All of us," I gestured around the room, "pretty much live there."

She nodded wordlessly.

When it became apparent that the cnversation was going no where, I got up and moved over to the fountain where Dwayne had started teaching Laddie to play Five-Card Poker.

I smirked and said, "Y'know, Dwayne, because of you and me, this poor innocent boy is gionna grow up to be a gambling-addicted theif." I turned to Laddie. "How old are you anyway? Twenty? Twenty-five?"

Laddie chuckled and answered, "Close, but no. I'm eleven."

Woah. I was off in my actual guess. At least I wasn't way off...but he acted so young...

"And I never caught your last name," I continued.

"I thought we didn't have last names," Dwayne interjected, smirking.

"Just because we don't have last names doesn't mean he can't have one," I stated, pointing at Laddie.

Paul answered, "Thompson."

We gave him a strange look to which he proceeded to throw a milk carton at us.

Dwayne caught it and tossed it to me when he had finished looking at it.

On the back was an unsmiling picture of Laddie, looking almost like a mug shot. At the top of the picture it said "Laddie Thompson."

I didn't even bother to ask how Paul had gotten a hold of it.

Laddie jerked the carton out of my hands.

"Hey! Manners!" I exclaimed giving Laddie a "look."

He gave me a sheepish expression.

I wanted him to know I wasn't actually mad at him so I smiled and ruffled his hair assuring him, "It's cool little man."

He smiled and looked down at his picture to which his smile immediately dropped.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, kneeling down next to him.

He glared at his picture and replied, "They didn't even use my favorite picture."

He was so adorable i couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Looking at Laddie, even if he was a little younger, made me really miis my little brother. I wish I could remember more about him and my mysterious big brother as deeper, I thought about my Nanna and Poppy.I could tell we had been close but I couldn't remember anything beyond them being my great-grandparents; my mother's grandparents.

My mother...

I couldn't remember much about her other than a gentle, loving smile. And my father...At the thought of him, an unexplainable rage hits me like a ton of bricks and I don't even know why.

It was all I could do not to growl.

Fast as lightening, I got to my feet and marched to the exit. I had to get out and get some air.

My sudden need to leave did not go unnoticed.

"Woah, babe. Where're you off to in such a hurry?" Paul asked, trying to be playful.

I haulted at the exit and turned toward him, toward all of them. I couldn't keep all of my anger off of my face.

"Out," I ground out.

I needed space, could they not see that?

"Wait, I'm comin' with you," Marko said, tossing his pigeon in the air.

I sighed and watched as the bird flew up to find a little perch. I really didn't even want Marko coming, though his prescence wouldn't be entirely unwelcome.

God, why the hell can't I remember?!

"Why don't you all go? I need to talk to Star. Alone," David more demanded than anything.

Great, can't a girl get any alone time with her thoughts?!

I groaned and started walked up towards the opening and out, not looking to see how closely they followed. When I got the beach I just walked. I could feel them all behind me, but I just kept walking.

I could hear Marko whispering to one of them but I was to angry to try and listen.

"Hey, Laddie, why don't you, me, and Dwayne go back a little closer to the cave and play cards?" It was Paul's voice. He had spoken loud purposely for me to hear.

"What about Rose?" Laddie questioned.

"She'll come around. She just needs time to think a bit right now," Dwayne assured.

I rolled my eyes even though they couldn't see me.

I could sense when they had gone, but I still kept walking...and Marko still kept following.

When I'd gotten a few minutes passed where Marko and I had stopped to talk last night, I stopped.

I could still feel it inside me, that rage. I needed to break something or throw something...or kill something.

I looked around erratically for something, anything.

Nothing.

Dammit.

I kicked at the sand and mumbled to myself," Why the hell can't I remember anything?"

Letting loose an exasperated sigh, I plopped my ass on the sand and stared out at the ocean as I unlaced and removed my boots. The feel of the sand between my toes wasn't as relaxing as I'd hoped it would be...but it did help.

Everytime I saw a little shell or pebble, I tossed it into the ocean.

Eventually, I guess when he realized I wasn't gonna kill the first thing within arms reach, Marko plopped himself down on my right side and took off his boots.

I hadn't wanted him to come, but now I'm glad that he did.

"I hate this. I hate not knowing who I really am or where I came from or why I am the way I am. I can't even remember my mom's name, and my dad-shit. I think of him and this uncontrollable anger posseses me and I can't even...I can't even think straight." I sighed and let the ever-present question come to me in a shout as I threw an especially large pebble into the water. "Why the fuck can't I remember?!"

When I let a little of the anger out, I layed my head over on Marko's shoulder.

"A little while after I had woken up, I had thought that I was orphaned and my uncle had signed the papers that set me free. Now I know that that isn't true, but why did I think that?" I asked, almost in a whisper.

Marko chuckled quietly and answered, "That was what you were telling everyone so they wouldn't ask questions. You ARE a runaway afterall. You did wanna be a musician, though. Until we found you, that is."

I was glad Marko was only talking when I needed him to.

I sighed, defeated. "I feel so helpless and lost without my memory, and I don't like those feelings at all. Some things just come to me, other things fell more like common sense, but, sometimes, no matter how hard I try, I just can't remember. You know that feeling when you swear you know someone and their name is on the tip of your tongue but you just can't remember it? Well, that's what its like. So far I've been able to make it just roll off my back like its no problem, but then I thought of my father. I know he's the reason I ran away but I can't even remember why." I hugged his arm.

Damn, I was tired.

We sat in silence for a while just listening to the waves.

I felt Marko shift and turn to face me. I had to release his arm for him to move comfortably.

I looked at my hands in my lap. I didn't want to look at his face and see the pity I was sure would be there. I know it seemed like I was begging for a pity party, but I wasn't. I just needed to get everything off of my chest. You bottle everything up like I did and you're bound to explode.

"We will find who did this to you, Rose, and when we do, they'll no a pain unlike anything they could imagine before we rip their throats out," Marko promised in an ominously calm voice.

I shifted my gaze to the water.

On top of everything, I was still bothered by David and Star. David might not turn her tonight, but, when he did, I knew she wouldn't accept it. It was going to hurt him when she turned him down, but she wasn't cut out for our lifestyle. It was going to be a long night.

Filling my cheeks with air and then puffing it out, I turned my head to Marko.

He was staring at me as if he were waiting for me to say something.

I managed to force a smile as I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Without saying anything, I tried to make him FEEL my unneasiness. I used our connection to show him that I had a bad feeling about initiating Star into our little "family." Call it woman's intuition or a vampier's instincts or whatever you want, but letting that girl join us was gonna be like playing _Jenga_.

He chuckled, "Jenga?"

I glared at him. "I'm serious! She's not one of us, Marko; I can tell. She won't agree to it," I finished, looking out into the water.

Marko sighed, and, from the corner of my eye, I saw him put his face in his hands then slide his hands through his hair.

"Rose," Iturned to look at him. "David's not gonna ask Star if she wants to join."

"What?" I asked, confused. Wasn't that a good thing? If it was, then why did Marko look so conflicted?

He sighed again,obviously conflicted about this, before clarifying, "David's just gonna give her the bottle and tell her to drink. He's not gonna tell her what we are until after she wakes up. David wanted us to keep that little tid-bit to ourselves."

"So do Dwayne and Paul know?" I questioned, unable to keep the frustration from my voice.

So he was conflicted about telling me? Not about how unethical it was to just FORCE someone to throw their life away to become undead? Hell, we're vampires. Ethics matter very little to them. Obviously.

Marko nodded, looking at his lap. "We're supposed to pressure her into it if she doesn't go along with it."

I huffed. "And I was kept out of the loop, why?"

Marko looked at me then. "Because you've been a vampire for barely three nights. You're still holding onto your humanity and you 'ethics'. The older you get, the more you'll realise that its pointless to hold on to the humanity you no longer have."

I got the feeling that he was also talking about the self-hatred and disgust I felt after killing that guy from the carousel.

I looked up at him. He spoke of being okay with being the monster from the monster-movie. I'd seen him relish the killing, the screams, and the inhumanity. He loved being the monster. If we didn't have to make sure that we didn't attract anymore than we needed to the "Murder Capitol of the World", I was almost sure that Marko and the rest of the guys would kill everyone simply for the fun of watching them scream.

So why hadn't they killed me when I was human?

"Because you were different," he interrupted my thoughts, taking hold of my hand.

Dammit. I really needed to remember to block them out of my head.

"I am a monster, and, in my own sadistic way, I do love the killing, but I wouldn't have killed you for anything after I got to know you and neither would the guys."

After he got to know me? "But why?"

He sighed like he had hoped I woldn't ask that.

"To be honest...I was gonna kill you. I had watched you for a while, just watching and waiting. I stalked you for many nights. One time, I saw you tell some vendor off for short-changing you, and then, another time, I saw you kick that surf prick's ass cause he had goosed you. You were just so damn amusing, but you smelled so mouth-watering that I was bound and determined to...well, you know. You saved yourself by staying in the most populated areas and always staying with your friends."

I knew that Marko, obviously, no longer wanted to kill me, but I couldn't help feeling just a slight urge to scoot away from him.

"That last night, when I was finally gonna do it, the guys interrupted me. David took one look at you and ordered me to stay away."

So I had David to thank for the fact that I'm still breathing? I needed to remember to thank him for that one of these days.

"He just got some vibe from you or something and the next night, we were introducing ourselves to you. I'll admit that I was more than a little frustrated at having lost what probably would have been the best meal of my life, but now I'm glad David blood-blocked me," he finished, poking me in the side.

He obviously understated "more than a little frustrated" and exaggerated "best meal" of his life.

I was a little freaked out that Marko had been so intent on killing me, but I knew he would never do that now.

**(For this part, I recommend that you listen to **_Closer by Nine Inch Nails_**. I did as I wrote it. It adds to the experience. Oh, and this part is rated M)**

"You'll see what I mean about ethics being stupid the next time we hunt together. Your last kill was by yourself and the one before that was your first. The next one will have you so mind-blowingly turned on that you'll be shredding my clothes off just to fuck me," he stated, cockily, stretching his arms to the side.

I slapped his chest and laughed a little. The pervert. I decided I'd play with him a little bit.

"So you're saying that I'm gonna be so turned on by the blood and gore that I'm just gonna wanna lay you down and ride you like a wild horse, not caring who sees?" I asked in a low, seductive voice, all th while moving slowly to straddle his lap.

He gulped, then smirked and answered, "Yeah."

I gave him a coy smile and leaned to his ear to whisper, "What's the difference in then and now?"

Where did this naughtiness come from?! I guess I'll have to blame it on my new case of vampirism.

Though I'm disgusted with myself for thinking it, just the thought of having sex with Marko in his vampiric form, covered in blood, had my core trembling. To put it simply: it was a huge turn on.

When I felt a rising hardness on my thigh, I knew I wasn't the only one turned on.

Feeling frisky and SO NOT myself, I nibbled his ear lobe, using my tongue to pull it my mouth while I played with his earing with my hand on the other ear. Hi immediate reaction was to latch his hands onto my hips.

I smiled and kissed from his ear down his neck to where his shoulder started. After moving his jacket out of the way just a little, I bit down with my normal teeth, eliciting a very husky growl from him and a tightening of his grip on my hips. I made sure not to break his skin.

Before I could do anything else, he removed one of his hands from my hips and grabbed the back of my head, keeping me in place.

"Drink," he ordered, voice husky and strained.

What if the guys sensed this? I did NOT need them experiencing this with me.

"I told them to stay out of our heads until you calmed down. Its just you and me. Now, drink," he assured.

I obeyed, allowing my teeth to elongate but keeping my features normal. Marko may look sexy in his vampiric form, but that didn't mean that I could pull it off.

"You look sexy, too," he chuckled, voice even more starined in anticipation.

I growled, still keeping my features normal, and bit down.

His blood didn't really satiate any kind of hunger but it did give me a warm feeling in my abdomen, and he tasted good.

I closed my eyes. My head was light and I could see stars on my eyelids with the intimacy of it.

He ground his hips against mine and started to slip my jacket off. After removing mine, I relieved him of his.

I removed my mouth from his shoulder, after licking the wound, and, immediately, he pulled my head back crushed his lips against mine.

Out of no where, a picture popped into my mind. I was laying on the bed in the cave naked with my hands tied together, stretched out above my head. Marko was caressing the length of my body and kissing my abdomen, just below my navel.

I got the sense that this was a common image straight from the mind of Marko himself.

I purred into the kis and decided to send an image of my own making.

Marko growled in a way that nearly had my clothes off then and there when he saw me licking and biting the length of his naked body as he sat on the couch in the lobby of the cave.

I gasped and my abdomen quivered when I felt sharp fingernails glide lightly up my stomach to pull my shirt off.

I didn't have to open my eyes to see Marko was fully vamped out. I could feel him.

He pulled away and let me pull his own top over his head.

When I looked at him I could see him sniffing. I was confused for a moment until he moved closer tom my bra-covered breasts. He moved from the left cup to the right one then pressed his face in between them, inhaling deeply and then growling a low, sensual growl.

I hadn't changed my clothing since yesterday evening. He was smelling the blood of that man I had killed last night.

I thought it might ruin the moment when I started to feel bed, but it didn't. I didn't even feel bad. In fact, it actually turned me, and him, on even more.

Shit. He was right.

I got the sense of him saying, "You're damn right I'm right." And it was all I could do not to roll my eyes.

He then began kissing up between my breasts, up my neck, and back to my lips, all the while unclasping my bra. i wasn't even gonna ask why it was so easy for him to do it with his nails fully extended.

Before things couls get any further, I stopped and asked, "What if they catch us?"

He smirked and growled out, "Makes it more fun, dunnit?" before shutting me up with his mouth.

Again, I resisted that urge to roll my eyes but smiled into the kiss instead.

As if I were lighter than air, Marko picked my weight off of his lap and flipped me on my back with him above me.

I was shocked to feel our jackets under me instead if sand.

He was so thoughtful...

I could feel him smirking so I bit down on his lip a little, just to keep him in check.

"My sexy little sadist," he mumbled against my lips and then proceeded to unbutton and remove my jeans.

I used only one hand to push him up on his knees so I could undo his pants.

I was only mildly surprised to find that he wasn't wearing any underwear, but the I was distracted by how amazingly yummy he looked with noshirt on and pants unbuttoned.

I nibbled my lip as I took a moment to enjoy the view, not that he wasn't doing the same to me.

I didn't get to enjoy the view for too long, though, as he had me on my back in an instant.

It was unexpected when he started kissing down my neck, over my breast, across my stomach, over my right thigh and down to my knee. Then, he kissed from the inside of my knee to my inner thigh, causing me to let out a shaky breath.

I gasped when he inhaled the scent of my most intimate area through my underwear. Meeting my now vampiric eyes with his own, he removed my underwear, unashamedly ogling my body.

Fuck. If this is what acting inhuman felt like you can just call me Dracula.

He moved back to my inner right thigh kissing, suckling, and nipping at the soft, sensitive skin. And before I could process what was going on, he bit down and drank from me.

I cried out, but not out of pain. Oh, no, FAR from pain. It was amazing. Damn. It was indescribable. I wanted to moan, purr, mew, and cry out but it was so amazing I couldn't even think to whimper.

Oh, fuck me.

"My pleasure," he growled out, rising back up to meet my mouth.

I tasted my blood on his lips as he made my body his completely.

Forget the motorcycle, THAT was euphoric.

**So Rose and Marko, huh? I wanted to capture how truly animalistic they are in their nature. That's why most of the sounds they made were just purrs and growls.**

**Feel free to leat me know how it was. I'm not really one for writing smut even though, technically, that part could just have been considered foreplay.**

**I hope this one can tide you over if I can't get another chapter up before I have to leave my aunt's house.**

**Thanks to all off my viewers and reviewers.**

**I love you even though I don't actually know you.**

**Hopeful-Lost-Boy's-Girl**


	21. Chapter 21

**Has it really been this long since I last updated? Damn. A lot has changed since then. I have a laptop and internet now, but only for the sake of college. However, I do plan on updating whenever I can. I feel I should go ahead and say that it's been so long that I'm really not feeling this story anymore. My writing style has changed and improved and I've lost a lot of my old drafts for the rest of this story. However, I had a particularly unique and in depth idea for this story and I have so much invested in it, so I'm gonna continue to write and update whenever the opportunity presents itself, but it isn't my main priority.**

**-and since I'm getting back into writing after so long, I'm going to experiment on which tenses (past or present) I prefer writing in. This chapter is going to be written completely in present tense. Next chapter may be past tense. This is just so I can see which one I feel more comfortable writing in.-**

**To those of you that have stuck with me I really wanna say THANK YOU SO MUCH. I probably wouldn't be updating this again without you.**

**I don't think I can cover all of you, but thank you SO MUCH to:**

JaliceJelsa4eva - (I used to sleep like that when I was younger. Now I'm an insomniac. :b Thanks for your review!)

mistyeyedgirl97 - (I'm so glad you love it! I hope the update lives up to your expectations!)

Flowerchild23 - (HOLY COW! I updated! Hope you like it! ^.^)

Gracfully - (Thank you for all of your reviews!)

LillianSilverwolf - (Thank you! I hope it's still enjoyable!)

Chloevamp - (Thanks for sticking with me all of this time. I shall give you Dwayne in recompense for the LATE update.)

Louise.98 - (I know it wasn't soon, but, hey, I updated!)

Shaleyy - (Thanks! I hope it still is!)

**I think that's everyone from 2014 on. I will attempt to continue replies and dedications as I continue the story.**

**IMPORTANT:**** To anyone who is interested; I am a huge art-freak. I draw and paint and take pictures all the time. However, I am technologically…well…ignorant. SO if anyone wants to make pictures of Rose and Marko or Rose and the boys or anything else, really, I would be ****greatly honored**** and, well, grateful. Plus, you'd get a HUGE dedication. I'm known for rewarding my most loyal readers. *rubs hands together and chuckles manically***

**As per usual, I own NOTHING Lost Boys related (Excpet for my OCs, a few DVDs, and a T-shirt)**

**Without further ado, I give you: **

**Chapter 21:**

I just got laid.

I just had the most mind-blowing sex I can remember having (which, if I'm honest, isn't much), and I don't know what to do now.

Marko should be completely encompassing my mind. All I should be thinking about is how to get him to do it again in, like, the next five seconds, but I'm not. I'm not thinking of anything. In fact, I'm just sitting here on the beach beside the subject of my desires and I'm totally quiet. And so is he. We're both quiet. There's no noise.

Not.

A.

Sound.

…Does that mean it was bad? I'm pretty sure the whole reason I can't think about, well, anything right now is because it was just that awesome for me. At least, that's what I'm gonna say it is. But that doesn't mean he enjoyed it like I did. I'm pretty much a virgin for all I remember before tonight, but he's definitely not. So does his silence mean I sucked (not literally-even though that DID happen)? Oh, God. He's so gonna st-

"Rose, you're over-thinking things again," Marko tries to say past his chuckles.

Hmph. Easy for him to say. Jerk.

"Rose, you were awesome, amazing, mind-blowing. I'll never be able to look at another woman again when I know I have you right there," he states. Sounds sweet right? Well, considering he says it with a deadpan expression and in the most sarcastic tone of voice…

Romantic?

Not so much.

I mirror his deadpan expression and say, "Gee, Marko. You really know how to make a girl feel good."

His flat façade breaks into a grin and I can't help by smile back, because, when Marko smiles at you, you just can't NOT smile back.

"C'mon, babe. You're more confident than all of this 'was I good? was I bad?' shit. Now, let's get back to the others so I can laugh at you deciding whether or not they know we fucked," he says, chuckling as the deadpan expression returns to my face as he states the last part.

He grabs my hands and hauls me to my feet so fast I fly into him. It's no problem for him, though. He just wraps his arms around me and plants one sloppy smooch to my mouth.

Romantic?

Not so much when he's laughing and trying to shove his tongue down my throat at the same time.

I pop him on the back of the head in retaliation. He pretends it hurts and proceeds to moan and complain about head injuries as I drag him back to cave.

As we get closer (and Marko gets bored of his own whining) we can hear Warrant's _CherryPie _blaring from inside. I can only hope that the song choice is a complete coincidence.

…I do love that song, though.

"If they know, they know. If we're gonna spend an eternity together, or even just a few years, we're bound to have sex. They know that," Marko states, shrugging.

I figure he's right. I mean, what does it matter? I can have sex wenever I want! Wherever I want! Okay, maybe not wherever, because that would just be too awkward for me. It's my life. I'm my own person, and I have needs. Granted, those needs tend to be ripping Marko's clothes off and shoving him and his sharp teeth down-Okay! Stopping there before I get carried away.

As we enter the lobby, Paul immediately rushes over, grabs my hand and pulls me to the middle of the floor.

"Dance with me, Cherry Pie!" Paul all but demands.

Ohmigod, does he know?

"_Swing it to the drums! Swing it to guitar!_" he sings along, only slightly off-key.

I can't help but laugh and dance along; nothing sexy or hot, just fun with swinging hips. Can't have _Cherry Pie _without swinging hips!

To my left I can see Laddie juming around and attempting to head bang at the same time, but looking more like frog high on coke. Dwayne is standing close by with a small smirk on his face in case Laddie gets a little too into the music and hurts himself.

"_All night looong_!" Paul and I belt out together.

"_In walks her daddy standin' six foot four_," Paul turns to point a threatening finger at Marko who suddenly looks like a deer caught in the headlights. "_He said, 'Ya ain't gonna swing with muh dawta no mowr.'_"

Marko looks like he's deciding whether to laugh hysterically or pretend he's somewhere else. I'm laughing too hard to be embarassed.

Marko was right. So what if they know?

"Wooo!" I try to call, but it turns into a squeal at the end because I'm about to choke horribly on my laughter.

"_She's my Cherry Pie! Cool drink 'o water, such a sweet surprise! Taste so good make a grown man cry! Sweet Cherry Pie! Oh, yeah! She's my Cherry Pie! Put a smile on your face ten miles wide! Lookso good bring a tear to ya eye!" _Paul spins and smacks my ass so hard I know it'd leave a mark if I were a human.

I jump on Paul's back, knocking him off balance and throwing us both to the ground in a tangle of limbs and hair.

The song ends and we're all laughing. Aside from David and Star, that is, because I've just noticed they aren't here.

"So," Paul starts, "I take it you're feeling better, now."

Uh oh.

"Um, yeah. You know us girls. Once we throw a fit, talk it out, hurt something, and get it off our chests, it's like nothing ever happened," I reply, my voice surprisingly steady even though it does seem to rise in pitch slightly.

Marko chuckles and walks behind me toward Dwayne, being sure to give me a not-so-discreet pat on the ass.

I wince and rub my poor, abused behind; it's still sore from where Paul slapped it with all his might. It also didn't help that Marko had been extra grabby with his claws during our-ahem-soiree.

He catches my glare and just smirks, winking at me.

Dwayne catches on pretty fast (the stupid genius) and rolls his eyes.

Damn it, Marko! I'm blocking them out for a reason! Oh, well. I'm okay with Dwayne knowing, I guess, though it is kind of awkward. It's more Paul, David, and, obviously, Laddie I'm worried about. I SO do not want to explain the birds and the bees to an eleven year old, though he probably already knows…still. Awkward. Thankfully, he and Paul seem oblivious.

"So…where are Star and David?" I ask, hoping to distract Paul before he, too, got in on my sex life.

"Oh, David took her back to her friend's house, or whatever, but she'll be back in a few days. Better get ready for a new roommate," Paul answers, sounding none-too-thrilled about the idea.

I was trying really hard not to huff and pout like a child. David is seriously gonna regret bringing her along. He should've just realized that all he wanted was a good screw and killed her.

I sigh.

I shouldn't think like that. She's nice enough to Laddie and me, though she seriously needs to go shopping for a new personality. Seriously. I gotta watch it. I'm really starting to sound like Paul.

Hmph. At least I don't sound like David.

As if on cue, David walks into the lobby from the entryway.

"Alright, boys," he glances at me, "and Rose, who's hungry?"

'Hungry'? But we just fed not too long ago; me only last night. David must need to let off some steam or something.

Dwayne stoically follows David back outside. Marko and Paul push and shove each other trying to see who can get out first while I laugh and mock there intelligence from the back.

I can't help but wonder: will it still be like this when Star joins us… Who am I kidding? Of course it will.

L

We get to the Boardwalk in no time; granted it's only after I turned around and forced the Boys to wait while I changed into shorts and an off-the-shoulder band tee. Everyone seems eager for a feeding. I'm not quite so eager. I feel better and more accepting of my inner animal after my talk with Marko, but I'm still not over-eager to jump and slaughter people. I trust that will change the moment I smell blood. I really hope there will be less guilt involved next time.

So long as Marko's there with that predatory look in his eye and the memory of our start to the night fresh in mind, I don't think the guilt will be much of a problem.

And Judging by Paul choking on his, seemingly pointless, laughter, Dwayne's exasperated expression, David's steely glare and Marko's smug smirk, I must have dropped my barrier. Oops. Sometimes I wish the ground would just swallow me up; keep me from doing stupid stuff.

With one last snarl from David (and his lack in the ability to let ANYTHING go), we start our "patrol" around the boardwalk in search of our meals.

If I'm honest, hunting with Marko and Paul is turning out to be rather difficult. So far, If Marko and Paul aren't play-fighting, Paul's trying to get me to give him a piggy-back ride and Marko is being…extremely…affectionate. So affectionate, in fact, that people are giving us looks of disgust (and, in some cases, even jealousy). I'm pretty sure that if the Boys weren't as intimidating as they are, Marko, with his hand constantly rubbing and massaging my ass and trying crawl down the back and front of my pants, would have gotten us kicked off of the boardwalk already. If I could still blush, I would be worried about my face spontaneously combusting.

After I finally manage to wrangle Marko's hand out of my shorts (I had to compromise and let him keep his hand on my ass-hmph, "staking his claim," he says), Paul takes interest in cute, petite little blonde that seems to be paying every bit and more of the attention to Paul that he is paying her. Dwayne is eyeing, with intent, some Surf Nazi jerk blowing pot smoke in a passing child's face. However, he volunteered to watch Laddie so he won't be feeding (I offered to watch Laddie since I fed last night but, apparently, young vampires need to feed more often to sate their-my-bloodlust). David disappeared about five minutes beforehand with a parting glare sent me and Marko's way.

Marko is still trying to see how far he can get with me so publically without outright taking my clothes off. However, if he doesn't get his eyes and mouth off of me soon, he's gonna go hungry.

As I'm contemplating seeing how far I could get if I were to run away before Marko could catch me, something makes me stop moving-something picking at the back of my conscious. It's pulling me-trying to force me to look…over there…to the left near the hotdog stand.

A flash of red hair and I'm moving, slowly, step-by-step. I _have _to see the face of the person with that red hair.

I'm only slightly aware of Marko leaving to find his target. Seeing the face of this not-so-inconsequential person is, suddenly, more important.

In a quick movement, the bushy Red Hair is moving away from me. I lose sight of it in the crowd, but, luckily, I'm thinking with my instincts. If I recognize a head of red hair, which isn't entirely uncommon among the human race, maybe I'll be able to pick up their scent from nothing but memory.

Seeing as whoever-it-is is already out of my line of sight, I close my eyes and take a moment to focus on the scents of the people I know – Marko's distinct sweet vanilla scent, Dwayne and Laddie smelling of cotton candy and the Ferris wheel, David with the distinct smell of cigarette smoke on his breath, Paul surrounded by pot smoke, sex, and…cinnamon…? I could even smell where Chloe's chocolate-y scent had been hanging around earlier on. Then, I try to pick up on those I may know but can't remember. I'm starting to lose hope on finding anything when I suddenly pick up on a spice-y scent I feel I should recognize, but the spice is covered by another smell.

…Is that…garlic…?

Who _wants _to smell like _garlic_?

I don't dwell on it a moment longer. I know that's the scent belonging to the Redhead. I don't know how I know; I just _know_.

Barely masking my almost inhuman pace, I take off in the direction I could tell the scent was leading. I push and shove through people, using far more of my strength than I should and probably attracting way too much attention, but I don't care. I _need_ to find the owner of the Red Hair.

By the time I slow down, I'm off of the Boardwalk and on a trail leading from the beach and into the woods.

People really should not explore the woods at night. They never know _what_ might be prowling in the bushes…

My hunting instincts kick up a notch and I can feel my teeth elongating, but do I want to kill this person? What if I knew them as a friend? Marko, himself, had implied that I had had a fair-sized group of friends from the Boardwalk that I was always hanging around with.

But no.

I was getting a distinct warning from this situation. I can almost see the word 'threat' flashing across my vision.

Acting on instinct, I dip myself into a slight crouch, preparing to pounce if needed, and proceed forward slowly. Everything is quiet, but I can feel the change in the air moments before water is thrown at me, giving me enough time to dive gracefully out of the way and jump back up with a growl.

Who the HELL is throwing water at an attacker?!

Then I smell it. That sharp sting of a scent that has my eyes watering, and I instinctively know that it's Holy Water.

This isn't just another victim. This person knows what he or she is doing.

Shit. I've just found myself a Hunter.

"So you're still alive, huh?" I hear a female voice ask from somewhere to my right. "Your kind is such a bitch to kill. I'm not worried, though. In the end, you'll always die."

"Well aren't you just a steaming pile of clichés screaming the impossible," I reply in the most sarcastic tone I can muster.

"A brain of feathers and a heart of lead; this will be even easier than last time," I can hear her chuckle moving slowly from my right to the space in front of me.

I can tell she's experienced. She's staying hidden behind bushes where I can't see her and watching her steps carefully, judging by her virtually silent footfalls.

"A brain of - where the hell do you get your insults?" I ask incredulously with an equally as incredulous look on my face.

"One graceful taunt is worth a thousand insults," I hear her state smugly.

She circles around to my left, heading behind me, and I can immediately tell what she's planning. She wants me to think that she's going to attack me from behind, but she's really going to circle back around where she started, once she believes has me focusing my senses behind me, and surprise me from there. Again, I don't know how I know, but I _do_. I'm beyond positive that's what she's planning, and I'm going to let her carry on with. I'm going to let her believe that I've fallen into her little trap, and, when she makes her move, I'll be the one with the upper hand. Her plan might work on an older vampire, but I'm a fledgling. My senses are slightly more heightened than your average decades-old vamp. There is no hunting the hunter.

"Wait. You said 'last time.' What do you mean 'last time?' Where have I met you?" I question urgently.

She laughs – an incredibly mocking sound and bursts, "You mean you don't remember?! Oh, that's rich! That's just too perfect!"

I can hear start to ever-so-slightly exaggerate her laughing directly behind me, and I know this is where she tries to focus my attention. I turn my body to the side, so she thinks that she has me right where she wants me, but keep my focus directly on her. I can tell she's satisfied when she goes silent and the sound of her footsteps becomes even harder to pick up.

"What did you do to me?" I question so she doesn't get suspicious, but still listen for her tale-tell footfalls. "What made me your target?" Pause. Footsteps to my right. "Why not one of the boys?" Pause. Slow footstep in front of me. "Where did you come from?" Pause. Footsteps to my left. Slight shift in movement. She's reaching for something. "Who are you?" My muscles are coiled tight. My face is fully changed. Claws extended. A twig snaps. I smirk.

As she launches herself at me, I move, grabbing her by the wrist holding a stake aimed for my heart and wrapping my right hand around her slender throat. After restraining her, I shove her into a tree while maintaining my grip on her.

Seeing her stunned with surprise, I take a moment to observe her to see if I may remember her. She is stunningly beautiful and I seethe in jealousy at her lovely ginger-red hair. She's taller than me about 5'11 and has light brown eyes, overly-full lips and a regal square jaw with high cheekbones. Wearing a long-sleeved shirt and tights with knee-high boots, she looks more like a dazzling vampire than I do.

"So you're one of the Newly-Blooded, huh? I guess those boys were right when they thought you hadn't been turned, yet. I didn't want to take that chance. All for nothing, seeing as you survived only to die again in a different way. Tell me, what's it like to live as a walking corpse?"

She was nervous. I could tell. I had no more patience for banter and was just about to tear into her throat when a cloud of mist erupted from her sleeve and into my face.

Oh, God! It burns! Shit! Fucking Hell!

I drop her with a screech and stumble backwards.

Lost the upper-hand. Retreat. Avoid and evade. GET. AWAY.

I launch myself off the ground just as the Redhead jumps toward me. Through the pain, I feel a small amount of satisfaction when she face-plants into the dirt.

My visioning is blurry and, if the burning is any kind of sign, I can tell my eyes and the skin around them are red.

Before I leave, I turn back to her, and, in a hoarse voice, so deadly it almost scares _me_, I promise, "We will meet again, Red, and when we do, you won't be getting away so lucky."

Then, with speed only a vampire can possess, I run back to the Boardwalk to find the boys.

L

**WOO! I'm pretty happy with that.**

**As you can probably tell, I wanted to focus on Rose using her instincts there toward the end; how she picks up on "Red", how she stalks "Red".**

**Rose may have lost this round, but the battle isn't over.**

**Again, I want to thank you all for sticking with me and I wanna welcome any new readers. I hope you enjoy yourselves. I know my writing has gotten better since I started back in…2011? Damn, 4 years. It's been a long ride, but I really hope that I can finish this story for you guys.**

**As always, please review.**

**It's been a while since I posted anything, so I'd like to know how I did.**

**Love you guys!**

**Hope**


End file.
